Numb
by Karli Garwin Winchester
Summary: HIATUS When she was five years old, Kendall Winchester was taken away from her family because she was told she was the Slayer. What happens to her when she's taken away and refuses to cooperate with the watchers?
1. Beginning

**I got the idea for this story sometime yesterday and I finally got a chance to write it.**

**Summary: When she was five years old, Kendall Winchester was taken away from her family because she was told she was the Slayer. What happens to her when she's taken away and refuses to cooperate with the watchers?**

**Warning: Some child abuse**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the shows or the boys but damnit I wish I did. The only thing I own is Kendall.**

* * *

There was a loud crash in a small house in Lawrence, Kansas. Two little kids quickly scurried away from the broken vase before their parents could find them. 

"Dean! Kendall!" Mary Winchester yelled.

"We didn't do it." Both the kids yelled back at the same time.

"Come here right now!" Mary yelled. Both the kids walked back into the room they just fled from and looked up at their mother. The boy had dark blonde hair and green eyes while the girl had long blonde hair and blue-ish green eyes.

"Yes mom." Both of the kids said, looking innocent.

"How did this happen?" Mary asked, looking down at them with an all knowing look and both the kids sighed, knowing they were busted.

"We were playin and it fell over." Dean told her.

"It was an accident Mommy." His twin, Kendall said, looking up at her with doe eyes.

"Are you mad mommy?" Dean asked. The woman just sighed and looked down at the two children.

"I'm not mad, just don't lie next time, okay." She said, bending down so she was level with them.

"Okay mommy." Both the kids said at the same time. The sound of a baby crying filled the room and Mary sighed.

"You two must've woken up Sammy." Mary said, picking up the broken vase and throwing it away before heading up the stairs. "You two don't break anything else." The kids nodded as she disappeared up the stairs.

"Told you she wouldn't be mad." Dean said, smiling.

"No, you said run." Kendall told him.

"Nu-uh." Dean shook his head.

"Uh-huh." Kendall said, nodding her head. The kids continued like that until Mary came back down.

"Hey you two, no arguing." Mary told them.

"Yes mommy." Both the children said at the same time.

"Where's daddy?" Dean asked.

"He's at work Dean." Mary told him.

"When's he gonna be back?" Kendall asked.

"Soon, sweetheart." Mary told them. "Come on, how about we watch a movie before bedtime." Both of the kids ran full speed into the living room and laid down on the floor in front of the t.v. Mary laughed as she walked into the room.

"What do you two want to watch?" Mary asked.

"Wizard of Oz." They both said loudly, making Mary laugh again as she started the movie.

* * *

After the movie, Kendall and Dean were falling asleep, still lying on the floor. 

"Come on you two, time for bed." Mary said, ushering her children up the stairs while she carried her youngest son. She walked into the room and placed the baby in the crib while the other two children followed her into the room.

"Say goodnight to your brother." Mary said to her children.

"Goodnight Sam." Dean said, kissing the top of his head.

"Night Sammy." Kara said, kissing his cheek.

"Hey kids." John Winchester said from the door.

"Daddy." Both of the children yelled, running up to him as he scooped them up.

"So you two think Sammy's ready to toss around a football." John asked.

"No Daddy." Dean shook his head.

"Don't be silly daddy." Kendall said, shaking her head and laughing.

"You got them?" Mary asked, walking for the door.

"Yeah, go get some rest." John said, kissing her on the cheek. "Night Sammy." John said before leaving the room with his children in his arms. First he walked into Kendall's room and tucked her in. "Goodnight sweetie." John said, kissing her forehead.

"Night Daddy." Kendall said sleepily.

"Night Kendy." Dean said hugging her before he left with their father. Kendall let out a yawn and fell asleep quickly.

She woke up an hour later, shaking and crying. She quietly made her way out of her room and across the hall to her twin's room. She opened the door and walked over to his bed and shook him awake. He opened his eyes and looked at her tiredly.

"What's the matter Kendy?" Dean asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"I had a bad dream." Kendall told him. Dean moved over and Kendall laid down beside him. "I didn't know where I was but these people took me away. You weren't there, daddy wasn't there, mommy wasn't there, and Sammy wasn't there. I was all alone." Kendall told him.

"It was just a dream Kendy. You know mommy and daddy won't let anyone take you away. And neither will I." Dean told her. Kendall smiled and soon they were both back asleep.

They woke up another hour later when they both heard their father yelling. Kendall and Dean both jumped out of bed and ran out of the room and saw flames inside Sam's nursery.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Kendall asked when John appeared at the door with Sam in his arms.

"Dean, take your brother outside as fast as you can. Don't look back." John placed Sam into Dean's arms who just looked at him confused. "Now Dean, Kendall. Go." Kendall pulled on Dean's sleeve and they both ran down the stairs, Dean slower than his sister since he was holding Sam. When they were outside, they looked up at Sam's nursery window and saw the flames billowing out.

"It's okay Sammy." Dean said as Sam started to fuss in his arms. Suddenly, Kendall and Dean were both swept up by their father who ran across the street just as the windows in the house blew out.

The fire department came a few minutes later and the Winchesters all sat on the trunk of their dad's Impala. John was holding Sam who was now asleep while Dean and Kendall sat on his right, hugging each other. John's friend Matt came a few minutes later and told him that they could stay with him for a while. John thanked them and loaded the kids into the car and drove away from the house.

* * *

_One Year Later_

Kendall, Dean, Sam, and John were all in a new motel room. Kendall hated all the constant moving but she never complained. She didn't know why they always had to move but never asked, not wanting to upset her father.

Kendall and Dean were both on the floor, playing with Sam who was now eighteen months old. Sam was always happy, which always brought a smile to everyone's face.

"Sammy, what are you doing?" Kendall asked, smiling. Sam had pulled open the small, crappy fridge and looked at her innocently.

"Come on Sammy, don't play with that." Dean said, closing the fridge and leading him back toward the toys. John was sitting at the table, writing in a journal that he never let out of his sight. Kendall got up and tugged on her father's pant leg.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"Just writing some stuff down." John said, turning his attention away from the journal to look down at her.

"Why?" Kendall asked, tilting her head to the side, something she started doing recently when she asked a question.

"Don't you worry about it. Go play with your brothers." John said, ruffling her hair. Kendall nodded and ran back over to Dean and Sam who were playing with something that made a very loud noise. Suddenly, there was a louder noise and there were a lot of men walking into the room, guns pointed out in front of them. John jumped up and pulled out a gun from the back of his jeans and moved to stand in front of his children. Dean stood behind him, protecting both Kendall and Sam.

"Who the hell are you and why are you here?" John said calmly as he aimed his gun at the closest guy.

"Put down your gun Winchester, we're not here for you. We're here for your daughter." One of the guys said.

"You're not taking any of my children." John hissed.

"Stay away from my sister." Dean yelled.

"This is not up to you. She's going to be an important person and she won't reach her full potential with you." The man told them.

"She's a five year old girl." John yelled, gripping his gun tighter, even though he was outnumbered.

"She's a slayer." The man said calmly.

"What?" John asked.

"She's a slayer." The man repeated.

"You're lying. You're not taking my daughter." John said through gritted teeth.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." The man said. "Now put the gun down before you get hurt."

"You're not taking my daughter." John repeated, still holding the gun firmly in place. Another man who was holding a gun simply shot John in his right shoulder, making him drop his gun.

"Dad!" Both Dean and Kendall yelled. Another man just started for Kendall.

"Stay away from my sister." Dean yelled, hitting the man. He just pushed Dean away carelessly and grabbed Kendall who was kicking and screaming the whole time.

"Let me go! Daddy! Dean!" Kendall yelled, trying to get away. She saw John holding his shoulder where he'd been shot and Dean who was trying to get up. She looked to the side and saw Sam looking around, confused.

"Ke-da." Sam said as the man tried dragging her away but she continued to fight.

"Let me Go!" Kendall yelled. She bit back a cry as she felt something being pushed into her neck and everything went hazy.

* * *

When Kendall woke up, she was in a room she didn't recognize. She didn't know how she'd gotten there but then it all started coming back to her. She stood up and tried to find a way out. 

"Going somewhere?" The man who'd taken her asked.

"Where am I? Where's my family?" Kendall asked.

"Forget about them." The man said.

"Where's my dad? Where are my brothers?" Kendall asked again.

"You won't see them again." The man told her.

"Who are you?" Kendall asked, keeping her distance from him.

"Malcolm Davis." The man introduced himself.

"Why did you take me?" Kendall asked.

"Because my dear, you are a vampire Slayer." Malcolm told her.

"What?" Kendall asked, her eyes wide.

"One girl in all the world, chosen to fight the demons and the forces of darkness." Malcolm old her.

"Demons?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, all those demons, vampires, creatures. They're all real." Malcolm told her.

"But my mom said they were just make believe." Kendall told him.

"They are anything but make believe." Malcolm told her. "They're really out there and they really are dangerous."

"I don't want to be a slayer." Kendall said, shaking her head.

"Not a slayer. The slayer." Malcolm corrected. "And you don't have a choice."

"Please, I just want to go back to my family." Kendall begged.

"That is not possible. You need to start your training." Malcolm told her.

"I'm five damn years old!" Kendall yelled, remembering the word her father always used when he was mad.

"Yes, you will be starting your training later than I would've liked. It was hard to find you." Malcolm said, mostly to himself.

* * *

An hour later, Kendall was walking up to a house, stuck between to other men, Malcolm walking in front of her. The house looked fairly nice, but Kendall didn't like it. The door opened and she was pushed into the house and over to the living room where a man and woman were waiting. The woman had blonde hair and brown eyes while the man had black hair and hazel eyes. The woman had smiled when she saw the girl and walked over to her, kneeling in front of her. 

"Hi sweetheart. My name's Martha Tanner and his name is Daniel." the woman said in a sweet voice, but Kendall didn't like it. "We're your new parents."

"You're not my parents. Mommy died in a fire and they took me away from daddy." Kendall said bitterly. The woman looked hurt for a moment but quickly recovered.

"How about I show you to your room while the boys talk." Martha said, her voice still warm and kind. Kendall didn't say anything but Martha quickly led her away and up the stairs. She opened a door to Kendall's left and led Kendall inside. The room was nice, a light pink covered the walls and the bed sheets, and the rug was a little darker pink. Kendall immediately felt sick.

"I hate pink." Kendall told her.

"All girls like pink." The woman said softly. Kendall just shook her head. "Okay, how about we paint it. What color do you like?" Kendall didn't look up but she spoke in a small voice.

"Purple." Martha smiled slightly and nodded.

"Okay, we'll make it purple. Why don't you go get some sleep. It's really late." Martha said softly.

"No." Kendall said strongly, even though she was yawning.

"Look sweetie, you need to sleep." Martha said softly, motherly concern in her voice. Kendall knew it was true and gave a small nod. Martha helped her over to her bed and tucked her in even though Kendall fought her the whole time. When Martha finally left the room, Kendall turned to her side and let the tears fall for her family who she wouldn't see again.


	2. New Identity

A week after she was taken, she barely said anything to Martha or Daniel. They would ask her questions, well mostly Martha would. Daniel didn't really seem to care that she was there. But no matter what she asked, she would answer with small, simple answers. She didn't feel comfortable answering with Daniel around.

Nine days after Kendall was taken, she walked into the living room and saw Martha sitting on the couch. Kendall turned to walk away but Martha stopped her.

"Kendall, please can I talk to you." Martha pleaded. Kendall just looked around first. As if reading her mind, Martha spoke again. "He's not here." Kendall nodded and walked over to the couch and sat beside her.

"I know what it's like, loosing your family. I lost my parents when I was young too." Martha told her.

"I didn't lose them, I was taken from them." Kendall said bitterly, tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"I'm sorry. But I know what it's like to not have them anymore." Martha said, her voice calm and soothing. "Do you want to talk about them?" Kendall nodded and began talking.

"Mommy died in a fire a year ago. Since then Daddy's been moving us. Me, Dean, and Sammy. Dean's my twin brother, Sammy's eighteen months." Kendall explained. She spent about an hour just talking about her family, how close she was to Dean before she had to stop because there were tears falling down her face. Martha had pulled the small girl to her and hugged her as she continued to cry. That's when Kendall realized she could trust this woman.

Kendall jumped back when she heard the door open. She saw Daniel standing at the door.

"Come with me." Daniel said, standing still. Kendall was resistant at first but got up and walked over to him. He took hold of her arm and led her outside and put her into his car. Kendall buckled herself in when he yelled at her and then he drove away quickly.

* * *

An hour later, Kendall was dragged into a very stuffy looking building. Daniel led her down a few flights of stairs before he came to a stop outside of a big oak door. He opened it up and practically threw Kendall into the room before following her in. Kendall had lost her balance and fell to the floor. She looked up and saw one of the guys from the night she was taken walking over to her. She fought him but he overpowered her and forced her into a chair across from Malcolm. 

"We have to go over a few things." Malcolm told her. Kendall just brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. "Your name is Kendall Rose Tanner."

"My name is Kendall Mary Winchester." Kendall replied. Suddenly, pain coursed through Kendall's small body as though she were being shocked. When the pain was gone, she looked up at Malcolm with tears welling up already.

"Your name." Malcolm started.

"Kendall Mary Winchester." Kendall said again, and again the pain was back. Kendall let out a small scream in pain and then it was gone again.

"Your name." Malcolm said again.

"Kendall Rose Tanner." Kendall said, looking down.

"Your parents are Daniel and Martha Tanner." Malcolm said, waiting for her to repeat it.

"My parents are John and Mary Winchester." Again the pain was back, stronger than before and all she can do is scream, even when the pain is gone, all she could do was scream angrily. Then she feels someone hit her face to shut her up.

"Who are your parents?" Malcolm asks.

"Daniel and Martha Tanner." Kendall said, starting to feel defeated.

"You're from Boston, Massachusetts." Malcolm told her, and again, waited for her to reply.

"I'm from Boston." Kendall was looking down at her hands now, not wanting to look these monsters in the face.

* * *

Two hours and dozens of fake memories later, Daniel hauled Kendall back into the car and took her back home. When Kendall walked through the door, Martha came out of the kitchen to greet her. 

"Kendall, what happened?" Martha asked.

"Don't worry Martha." Daniel said. Martha looked back at her husband before changing the subject.

"Dinner's ready." Martha said, putting on another smile.

"I'm not hungry." Kendall said, heading for the stairs.

"Kendall, don't talk to your mother like that. Go sit at the table." Daniel said harshly. Kendall gave him a look before walking over to the dining room table and took her seat which was closest to Martha and as far away from Daniel as she could get. Martha brought out the bowl of spaghetti and put it down on the table before putting some on Kendall's plate. Kendall just looked down at it for a few minutes.

"Come on Kendall, you need to eat." Martha told her, her voice warm and caring. Kendall gave a small nod and started eating slowly. She didn't speak at all during dinner. Martha and Daniel talked a little but Daniel didn't seem to be in the talking mood.

After dinner, Kendall made her way up the stairs and into her room. She changed into a pair of blue pajamas that Martha bought her and crawled into her bed. She curled herself into a ball and cried like she did every night, wishing that Dean would be able to sense where she was and save her from Daniel and the watchers. The door opened and Kendall tried to inch away from whoever was coming toward her. She felt the bed sink and then someone brushing back her hair. She opened her eyes and saw Martha sitting next to her.

"What did they do?" Martha asked.

"Th-They told me who I am. Gave me memories." Kendall told her.

"How did you get that?" Martha asked, talking about the bruise on her face.

"I couldn't stop screaming." Kendall said, no emotion in her voice.

"Why were you screaming?" Martha asked.

"They shocked me." Kendall answered, staring off into nothing.

"I'm so sorry." Martha said, hugging Kendall close, not wanting to let the small girl go.

"Why do they hurt me?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know sweetie." Martha said, still hugging the girl. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Martha finally pulled back and gave Kendall a weak smile. "You want some hot cocoa?" Kendall just gave a small nod and Martha gave a warm smile before leaving to make it. Kendall curled herself back into a ball and waited for her to come back up the stairs. When Martha came back, she handed Kendall a small cup and she swallowed all the hot liquid in one cup, burning her throat.

"Thanks." Kendall said, her voice small.

"You get some sleep, okay." Martha said warmly. Kendall nodded and curled up under the covers. Martha closed the door behind her and Kendall started crying again, wishing Dean would find her.


	3. Deal

_Kendall was in front of her house in Lawrence, playing with Dean and Sam while her parents sat out front and watched, smiling. Kendall and Dean were both seven and Sam was three. Kendall and Dean were both chasing him around the yard. Kendall caught up to him and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down to the ground with her and they both started laughing. Kendall started tickling him while he started squealing with laughter._

"_Kenda, stop." Sam said through laughs._

"_No Sammy." Kendall said, continuing to tickle him._

"_Dee, help." Sam said, still laughing._

"_I'll help you Sammy." Dean said, pulling Kendall away and started tickling her._

"_Dean, get off." Kendall said through fits of laughter._

"_Sammy, help me." Dean said, continuing to tickle Kendall while looking at Sam. Sam crawled over to Kendall and hit her lightly, laughing._

"_Alright you three, cut it out." Mary said, walking over to them and pulling them away from Kendall who was still laughing. "Come on Kendall." Mary held her hand out to Kendall who took it and started walking toward the door._

* * *

"Kendall." Kendall started tossing and turning as someone called her name. "Kendall, wake up." 

"Mommy?" Kendall asked, opening her eyes slowly. At first glance, it looked like Mary but when she looked closer she saw that it was Martha. "Martha?"

"It's just me." Martha said. She had smiled wide when Kendall had called her mommy but it fell slightly when she corrected herself and called her Martha.

"What is it?" Kendall asked, sitting up.

"It's time for school." Martha told her.

"Okay." Kendall nodded and jumped out of bed while Martha left the room. Kendall walked over to the closet and pulled out a small pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. Kendall closed her eyes for a second and saw her dream again. Her mother was alive and they were all together.

It had been a little over two years since she'd been taken. The whole time they council began training her and Kendall had gotten used to fighting, which was strange for a seven year old girl. She sighed to herself and walked down the stairs where Martha was waiting to take her to school. She'd been going for a few months just because the council didn't want people being suspicious as to why a seven year old girl didn't go to school like other children her age. Kendall walked out to the car with Martha, thankful that Daniel could never take her to school.

* * *

"Kendall, can you answer the question?" Ms. Watson, Kendall's second grade teacher asked. Kendall wasn't paying attention, she was still thinking about her dream. "Kendall." 

"What?" Kendall asked, snapping back to reality.

"Can you answer the question?" Ms. Watson repeated.

"Nope." Kendall said, shaking her head.

"Can you at least try?" Ms. Watson asked.

"Nope." Kendall repeated. She didn't really try that hard in school, there was no point to her. The watchers already told her that she was the slayer and she was going to die young anyway. What was the point of trying. Ms. Watson just sighed and called on another student while Kendall went back to thinking about her family. She wondered if they even remembered her anymore. Maybe they'd forgotten and didn't even care. The thought had gone through her mind many times before.

Today was Friday, the day Kendall dreaded more than any other. It was the day when Daniel picked her up from school and took her to the council for the weekend. She thought that maybe this time she could fight back and run away, find her family, if they still wanted her.

When the bell rang, Kendall slowly made her way to the front of the school where she saw the black 1963 Pontiac Tempest. Kendall saw Daniel waiting in the driver seat, sending her a 'hurry up' look. Not wanting to think about what would happen if she didn't hurry, Kendall ran to the car and hopped into the back.

"Buckle up." Was the only thing Daniel said before peeling out of the parking lot and starting for the council.

* * *

Kendall was lying on the cold stone floor, bleeding. She had been training with a different man from the council and he didn't hold back. The other members didn't seem to care that a seven year old girl was bleeding on the floor, she may not have her slayer powers yet but she still healed quickly. Usually when this kind of thing happened, she was perfect the next day. 

Kendall sat herself up and looked around. The men just talked amongst themselves. There backs were to her so she thought maybe she could sneak away. She started for the door and had her hand on the handle before someone grabbed her shoulder roughly and threw her back on the ground.

"Let me go!" Kendall yelled, getting up and trying to punch the other man.

"Kendall, you know you can't go." Malcolm said calmly.

"I hate you!" Kendall yelled, hitting the man as hard as he could. He just looked amused before he backhanded her, sending her back to the ground. Kendall moved to get up as Malcolm moved back toward her but two other watchers just held her arms tightly. He kneeled down in front of her.

"I hate you." Kendall said softly, her eyes full of hate.

"You should watch yourself." Malcolm said calmly.

"Why? You're going to hit me anyway." Kendall said bitterly.

"Yes, but if you don't watch your tone, something bad might happen to Dean and Sammy." Malcolm told her. Kendall's eyes just went wide before she shook her head.

"You don't know where they are." Kendall told him.

"We don't?" Malcolm said, amusement in his voice. The watchers moved to the side, revealing a large screen. Malcolm said something into a walkie talkie and the screen showed an almost empty park. Kendall looked closely and saw Sam playing in the park with Dean watching him closely.

"Dean. Sammy." Kendall said softly, tears welling up in her eyes. She next saw a council member walking toward them both.

"We've been watching them closely Kendall." Malcolm told her.

"Leave them alone." Kendall said, not sure what was going to happen.

"What was that?" Malcolm asked.

"Leave them alone, please." Kendall begged.

"Good girl." Malcolm said before turning to the walkie talkie and said something else. Kendall watched as the watcher just walked past her brothers. She watched, tears still in her eyes. Sam looked so happy, playing in the sand. Dean on the other hand had a frown on his face. Kendall recognized that look, it was the same look she saw in the mirror every morning. All too soon, the image was gone, Dean and Sam fading away. Malcolm walked back over to her and bent down so he was level with her.

"Lets make a deal Kendy." Malcolm smirked, causing Kendall to glare at him.

"Don't call me that." Kendall said, her voice low, causing Malcolm to backhand her again.

"You cooperate with us, and we'll leave Dean and Sammy alone. You don't and something bad will happen." Malcolm told her. Kendall just shook her head furiously. "What does that mean?"

"Don't hurt them. Leave them alone." Kendall said, her voice small and weak.

"So you'll start cooperating?" Malcolm asked. Kendall just nodded. "Answer me."

"Yes." Kendall said, looking down.

"Yes what?" Malcolm asked, gripping her chin harshly, making her look up at him.

"Yes sir." Kendall said, defeated.


	4. Anniversary

Eleven year old Kendall laid on the floor, curled into a ball, bloody and bruised. Since she was seven, Daniel had found her more of a burden and started taking his frustration out on her since she healed quickly anyway. She thought about trying to get up but thought it best to stay still and wait for the pain to dim slightly so she could move a little better.

"Oh god, Kendall." Martha's voice came from the door before she ran over and knelt down beside her.

"Hi Martha." Kendall said weakly.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could stop him." Martha said, crying.

"But you can't. No one can." Kendall told her. "I'll be fine soon."

"That's not the point. No child deserves this." Martha said, her voice small as she brushed back Kendall's hair. Kendall didn't say anything, she just laid still while Martha continued to stroke her hair. She was soon asleep, the blood lose too much for her to handle.

* * *

When Kara woke up, she was lying in her bed in a pair of red pajamas. She looked around and saw that she was thankfully alone. She slowly got out of the bed. She was still in pain but she noticed that most of her bruises and cuts were gone. She prayed that Daniel was gone and slowly made her way down the stairs and found Martha sitting at the kitchen counter. 

"Hi." Kendall said weakly.

"Kendall." Martha said, jumping out of her seat. "How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful." Kendall said sarcastically, walking over to the fridge and grabbing a soda.

"Are you sure?" Martha asked.

"I'm fine. Everything's pretty much healed up." Kendall said, showing Martha her arms and legs that were both healed.

"How about we go out today." Martha suggested.

"No thanks." Kendall said, starting to move for the stairs again.

"Come on Kendall, you need to get out of this house." Martha told her. Kendall sighed and turned around.

"I'll be down in five minutes." Kendall told her. Martha smiled as Kendall went upstairs to change. She walked over to her closet and pulled out jeans and a gray long sleeved shirt. As she changed, she looked in the mirror and noticed that she had bruises on her torso. She was confused, she was pretty sure that Daniel hadn't caused those. She just shrugged it off, figuring she was too out of it to notice. She pulled the shirt over her head and walked back down the stairs. She slipped on her shoes and walked out to the car with Martha.

* * *

Martha had decided to take Kendall to the mall, figuring it would be nice for her. The mall had three floors and Kendall looked around in awe. Kendall had instantly headed toward a store where AC/DC was playing. She looked up and saw the name Hot topic. She walked in and saw shirts lining the walls, along with a lot of accessories. Martha has hesitantly followed her into the store. 

"Did you find something Kendall?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, I think I did." Kendall nodded. She looked at the shirts and picked out two AC/DC shirts, a Metallica shirt, and a black Superman hoodie. She then turned to Martha and gave her puppy dog eyes that she couldn't resist.

"Alright." Martha smiled, taking the clothes from her and putting them on the counter to pay for them. Kendall turned to look at more shirts when she swore she saw a boy with short blonde hair walking out the door. Kendall walked toward the exit, following the boy.

"Dean." She called. The boy didn't turn around. Kendall ran around a corner, trying to catch up to him when he disappeared. Kendall looked around a little more. She was sure she saw her brother. She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped. It was only Martha.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Martha asked. Kendall looked around once more before sighing and nodded.

"I'm fine." Kendall said, her voice quiet.

"Hey, how about we go get some ice cream." Martha said, trying to cheer Kendall up.

"Okay." Kendall nodded weakly.

* * *

They arrived home around eight thirty. Kendall was glad that Martha was so nice, she couldn't imagine being here with absolutely no one to care for her. They walked through the door only to find Daniel waiting at the foot of the steps. Kendall instantly inched back. 

"Where the hell were you. You had training today!" Daniel yelled.

"Daniel, it was my fault. I took her out." Martha said, defending her.

"Martha, she should've said no, she knew she had training." Daniel gripped Kendall's arm tightly and looked her in the eyes.

"Well considering you bashed me around all night last night, it must've slipped my memory." Kendall growled, earning her a harsh slap from Daniel.

"Daniel." Martha tried.

"Martha, go in the kitchen." Daniel said, not looking up. Martha just stayed where she was. "Martha." Daniel said harshly. Martha looked at Kendall who nodded and left into the kitchen.

"What are you gonna do? Hit me?" Kendall asked, earning herself another slap.

"You and your smart ass comments." Daniel hissed.

"What can I say, I'm smart." Kendall said, earning another slap before Daniel grabbed both of her arms harshly and dragged her up the stairs to her room. When they got there, Daniel threw her on the floor and closed the door behind him. Kendall turned and looked up at him.

"You remember what today is?" Daniel asked.

"Saturday." Kendall answered, earning a kick.

"Six years ago today, I got stuck with you." Daniel said, voice full of hate. Kendall hadn't really remembered the date, who would want to.

"Yeah, I wasn't too happy about that either." Kara said in a pained voice.

"Well I have a present for you." Daniel said, a sick smile on his face that made Kendall want to run, but knew she'd never make it out.

"What is it?" Kendall asked, not really wanting to know. He just smiled and pulled out a belt with a heavy metal buckle. When Kendall saw it, she did try to get up and run even though she knew she wouldn't get far. Before she could run out, Daniel grabbed her arm and threw her back on the ground hard before turning her on her stomach and bringing the belt down hard across her back.

* * *

An hour later, Kendall was again laying on the floor, bleeding and bruised. Daniel had left her there to bleed after forty five minutes of beating. Kendall had taken the beating, not crying once. 

Martha walked in and took in Kendall's appearance before dropping down to the girl's side.

"Oh god, I'm sorry sweetheart." Martha said, concern in her voice.

"I'll be fine." Kendall said, not looking up at her. Martha cleaned the blood off of her before gently helping her into a black shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. Kendall slowly made her way over to her bed and laid on her stomach, her back still extremely sore.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." Martha said, tears in her eyes as she brushed back Kendall's hair. Kendall didn't say anything, she just closed her eyes, praying to herself, like every other night, that her family would find her and take her away from all of this.


	5. Connections

Kendall was laying on her bed after Daniel had gotten bored. Martha was sitting next to her, trying to comfort her. Kendall was thankful that Martha was there otherwise things would've been a whole lot different.

Kendall started to loose faith in her family after the fifth year of being taken. She knew that they wouldn't find her and even if they did, the watchers would kill them for getting close to her.

As she started to lose consciousness, Kendall wondered where they were now and what they were doing.

* * *

_Kendall opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a motel room and she saw her father standing by the table and Sammy sitting on the bed._

'_But where's Dean?' Kendall wondered._

"_Dean, calm down." Her father said. _

"_No I won't calm down. She's been gone for six years dad and we aren't any closer to finding her than we were six years ago." Kendall found herself yelling. She turned and looked into a mirror, what she saw confused her. She was in Dean's body._

"_We'll find her Dean." Her father said._

"_Not soon enough. Dad, I feel pain even when I'm just laying in bed. It's like I'm getting hit but no one's around." Dean said, turning to look at John._

"_What do you mean?" her father asked._

"_I think something bad happens to her." Dean said quietly. "I promised I'd never let anything happen to her."_

"_Dean, I promise you we will find Kendall." he said. Dean gave a small nod before turning and punching the mirror on the wall._

* * *

Kendall woke up, breathing heavily. Every bruise and cut she'd gotten from Daniel had healed but now her right hand was cut up. She was confused for a second but remembered the dream. But she didn't hit the mirror, Dean did. How could she feel what happened to Dean. She remembered the year before when she saw the bruises on her torso that she was sure Daniel hadn't caused. Had those too been Dean's? If they were, how did he get them? 

Then Kendall remembered what Dean had said. He told their father that he sometimes feels pain even when no one's around. Did Dean feel all the pain that she felt when Daniel beat her. Kendall prayed that he didn't. She didn't want him to know what happened to her on a regular basis.

Kendall made her way out of her room and walked downstairs and found Martha in the kitchen. There was a big stack of pancakes on the counter.

"What's the occasion?" Kendall asked, walking in. Normally she didn't have anything for breakfast.

"Your birthday." Martha told her. Kendall just looked confused. Was it really her birthday? Was she really thirteen today? If it was true, then it was Dean's birthday too, which only made her feel worse.

"I can't." Kendall said, turning and running into the living room. She sat on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chin. Martha walked in a few seconds later and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry." Martha said softly.

"I miss them." Kendall said, crying.

"I know you do sweetheart." Martha said, hugging her.

"I wish I could tell him happy birthday." Kendall said to herself.

"I know." Martha said quietly.

"I-I think I'm gonna go upstairs." Kendall said, moving to get up.

"Alright." Martha sighed, letting Kendall go upstairs. Five minutes after Kendall got to her room, Malcolm and another watcher walked in.

"What now?" Kendall asked, annoyed.

"We've got some studying to do." Malcolm said calmly. Kendall sighed and nodded before following them down the stairs and into the study where the demonology books were kept.

* * *

Two hours later, Kendall sat in a chair across from Malcolm, next to the other watcher that had come with him. 

"What demon is this?" Malcolm asked.

"An ugly son of a bitch." Kendall answered, earning a smack.

"Want to try again." Malcolm said, more as a command than a question.

"Werewolf." Kendall said.

"How do you kill it?" Malcolm asked.

"Decapitation, which pretty much kills anything. Fire, pretty much kills everything too. And silver bullets." Kendall recited.

"What about this." Malcolm said, flipping to another picture.

"Lurconis." Kendall answered.

"What does he do?" Malcolm asked.

"He-uh." Kendall started feeling queasy. "He eats babies."

"How do you kill it?" Malcolm asked.

"He's a fast son of a bitch. You could shoot him but he's really big. You can cut his head off if you have an hour to slice it off. The best bet is to burn him." Kendall told him.

"You're improving Kendall." Malcolm said, giving her a fake smile. Kendall just glared at him. "I think that's enough for today."

"Hurray." Kendall muttered, earning another slap.

"And you were doing so well." Malcolm said, mock-disappointed.

"Can I go now?" Kendall asked.

"Yes you may." Malcolm said as Kendall got up and headed for the door. "We'll finish your lessons tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it." Kendall muttered low enough so no one else could hear her.

* * *

That night, Martha made them both dinner since Daniel would be gone for the week. To Kendall, that was the only birthday present she needed. After dinner, Martha brought out a small double chocolate cake. Kendall had cried for a few minutes, telling Martha that it was hers and Dean's favorite. She didn't eat much, just enough to make Martha happy. 

"I-I think I'm gonna go to bed." Kendall said softly.

"You sure. You wanna stay up and watch a movie?" Martha asked.

"No thanks Martha. I just wanna get a peaceful sleep." Kendall told her before heading up the stairs. Truth was, she wanted to try something that she'd been thinking about all day. If she could get into Dean's head again, maybe she could take control, just for a little bit.

Kendall closed her door and walked over to her bed. She laid down on it, her hands at her sides and tried to concentrate. She wasn't sure what she should concentrate on but it was worth a shot.

* * *

_When Kendall opened her eyes, she saw the motel room she was in before. She looked over at the table where her father was sitting and Sam was laying on one of the beds, watching t.v. Kendall tried to figure out how she was going to do this but she eventually pushed herself off the bed she was laying on and walked over to the table beside her father._

"_What is it Dean?" John asked. Kendall didn't answer, she just grabbed a piece of paper and grabbed a pen that was sitting beside their father. "Dean Winchester, what's the matter with you?" John asked. Kendall didn't answer again but instead wrote four simple words before she was forced out of Dean's body and back into hers._

* * *

Kendall shot up, not sure if what had happened was a dream or not. She hoped it was real and that Dean had gotten the message. Kendall sighed and fell into a fit full sleep.

* * *

In a motel room in Columbus, Ohio, John watched confused as his oldest son got off his bed and walked over to the table, his eyes clouded over.

"What is it Dean?" John asked. His son didn't but just grabbed a piece of paper and a pen that he had been using moments before. "Dean Winchester, what's the matter with you?" Still Dean didn't answer but he just wrote something on the paper in curvy writing that John had never seen him use before.

"Dean?" Sam asked, his voice small as he made his way for the table. After he'd finished writing, Dean took in a breath and his eyes returned to normal.

"Dean?" John asked.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"You got off your bed and wrote that." John told him. Dean looked down at the paper and tears started forming in his eyes, no matter how hard he tried to fight it. The paper held four simple words. 'Happy Birthday Big Brother.'


	6. Called

Kendall woke up two years later, her head clouded. She had been told by David, the only nice watcher, to expect this when she woke up. It was her fifteenth birthday, the day when she got the rest of her slayer abilities. Speed, strength, and hearing.

A few minutes passed before Kendall got changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. She slowly made her way down stairs, hoping that Daniel was gone. But of course she could never be lucky and he was waiting for her by the front door.

"Lets go." Daniel said opening the door.

"We going to my birthday party?" Kendall muttered, earning a slap from Daniel, but something was different. It didn't hurt like it normally did. Kendall smiled to herself, a plan already forming in her head about how she was finally going to get out of Boston and away from the watchers. She got into the back of the car as Daniel drove to the council.

* * *

The watchers had spent the whole day with training, seeing how well she had adapted to her powers. The whole time all Kendall could think about was that soon she would leave and find her family and that she would make sure no one would ever hurt them. 

The watchers seemed impressed at how well she had adapted to her powers. They didn't say anything but Kendall could tell.

Somewhere around ten, Kendall guessed, the watchers were all talking to each other in another room and left her in the room she'd grown accustomed to. They'd been gone for about half an hour and Kendall could tell they were still in the other room. She slowly walked over to the door which opened noiselessly. She sighed in relief and made her way toward the stairs, thanking anyone and everyone that she was finally going to be free when she felt someone grab her and throw her into the room where all the watchers were talking.

"Kendall, trying to leave?" Malcolm asked.

"You can't keep me here anymore." Kendall said, looking around at all the watchers who were sitting calmly.

"Actually, we can." Malcolm said, opening a box that was sitting on the table and walking over to her with a pink stone in his hand. Kendall immediately fell to the floor, feeling as though someone was draining all the power from her. There were two watchers at her sides, holding her arms.

"Wh-What?" Kendall asked, gasping.

"It's called a Sesenta stone. The only think that can weaken a slayer." Malcolm told her. "Kill them if they're exposed long enough."

"You won't kill me, you can't." Kendall said, her voice pained.

"And why not?" Malcolm asked, amusement in his voice.

"Because I know why you were so determined to keep me." Kendall said. "Something's wrong. There hasn't been a slayer born in three hundred years, except for me."

"You've done your research." Malcolm said, smiling. "But you must've forgotten our agreement. You behave and we leave your brothers alone. You don't and things don't end pretty."

"Leave them alone." Kendall hissed.

"You should've listened." Malcolm said as the screen turned on and Kendall saw both her brothers sleeping in a mostly empty motel room, except for the watcher creeping up on them.

"No! Sammy! Dean!" Kendall yelled before passing out.

* * *

_Kendall opened her eyes and moved just in time to miss getting hit by the watcher. She looked next to her and saw Sammy waking up._

"_Dean." Sam said, sounding scared. Kendall didn't answer and jumped up, sending a kick into the man's gut, causing him to double over so Kendall could punch him. The light turned on and John stood at the door, holding a gun out._

"_Dean, what's going on?" John asked. Kendall just kicked the man again who had pulled himself up before landing a few more punches in. "Dean?" John asked, looking questioningly. Before Kendall could say anything, she was pushed away._

* * *

Kendall woke up, breathing heavily, with difficulty, the stone effecting her again. The watchers were all looking at the screen confused. She saw Dean standing up, looking confused, not sure what had happened. Before anyone could say anything, the image was gone and everyone turned to Kendall. 

"Apparently your not the only one who has been trained." Malcolm stated. None of the watchers knew what had really happened, that Kendall had taken over his body and fought the watcher herself and she was thankful for that.

"Apparently not." Was all Kendal could say.

"I guess it's time for you to get home but before you do, we've got a small present for you." Malcolm told her.

"Aww, you shouldn't have." Kendall said, her voice still pained. Malcolm didn't say anything but the two watchers who were holding her moved her so she was sitting in a chair. Kendall struggled weakly, the stone still weakening her. Another watcher walked toward her and lifted up her pant leg. Kendall felt him put something cold and metal around her ankle. Once it was on, Malcolm put the stone away and Kendall was thankful. She looked down and saw a small band wrapped around her ankle.

"Lovely, a big ass anklet. Thanks." Kendall muttered before the weakened feeling returned, but the stone was still put away. "What the?"

"That's made out of lead. Inside, there's a small amount of the Sesenta stone harnessed inside. If you argue with us or disobey us, we will release it." Malcolm explained. "Understand?"

"Yes." Kendall choked out. It took a few minutes for the weak feeling to go away but when it did, Daniel picked her up and led her back to the car. She got into the backseat and stared out the window, mad about how the day had gone.

* * *

When they got back to the house, Martha had come out of the kitchen and immediately hugged Kendall. 

"Happy Birthday Kendall." Martha said warmly.

"Yeah, happy doesn't exactly cover it." Kendall muttered before walking up to her room. After she got changed into a pair of black pajama bottoms and her AC/DC shirt, she heard Daniel's car pull away and smiled, knowing that at least tonight she wouldn't get hit. She heard a soft knock at her door and saw Martha come in with a small plate and a cup in her hand.

"I know you hate the mention of your birthday but maybe just once." Martha started, taking a seat on the end of her bed, holding up the chocolate cake and hot chocolate.

"Thanks Martha. It's really nice of you." Kendall smiled, taking the plate and taking a bite of the cake.

"So what happened this time?" Martha asked.

"Nothing. Just trained." Kendall answered after she swallowed the cake.

"Really?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, really. They didn't hurt me." Kendall said, taking a drink from the cup.

"Well that's good." Martha said, brushing back her hair. Kendall nodded and finished off the piece of cake and the hot chocolate.

"Okay, get some sleep, okay." Martha said, taking the plate.

"Okay." Kendall nodded, closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.


	7. Dead

Two months later, Kendall was walking out of the house, a stake tucked into the back of her pants and a knife tucked into the sheath around her ankle. Ever since she'd been called, this had become a nightly routine, which was better than her old one. As she started walking down the street, she could sense two people following her.

"You know, you don't have to follow me. I'm not gonna run away." Kendall called before turning around. Two watchers stepped out of the shadows.

"We don't know that for sure. You've tried before." One of the watchers said.

"Yeah, well the fact that you low jacked me kind of changed things." Kendall said, lifting up her pant leg to show the lead anklet still wrapped securely around her ankle. "Besides, I can't concentrate on killing vamps if I have to worry about you two getting killed, not that I care." Kendall then turned on her heel and started back down the street.

"Malcolm said not to leave you alone." The other watcher said.

"Of course he did. Fine, tell him when he has a dead slayer because she had to save your dumb asses, he has no one to blame but himself." Kendall told them. She smiled to herself when she felt them leave. They probably wouldn't go far but she really didn't feel like having them hang close to her. She walked a little farther and came up to a cemetery where most of her clients lived around. Kendall walked toward the center and found two vampires hovering over a guy.

"Now you see, that's just unfair." Kendall said, causing the vampires' attention to turn to her.

"You really don't want to be here." One of them hissed, her eyes glowing yellow.

"Actually, I don't but see, I don't have a choice." Kendall shrugged. "So now do we do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"What do you think you're gonna do?" The other asked, stepping toward her. Kendall smirked and pulled the stake out from the back of her jeans.

"I think I'm gonna take my friend here and dust your sorry ass." Kendall said, smiling. The vampire lunged at her and Kendall moved away with ease, staking her. "Damn, I was hoping this would be a challenge. You're up next." The other vampire left the boy and knocked her down, pinning her to the ground.

"Not so tough now." The vampire smiled.

"Just thought I'd give you a chance." Kendall said before kicking the vamp off of her and flipping up. "See, I'm a nice person really." The vamp tried to punch her but Kendall caught her fist in one hand and punched her square in the jaw. "And now you're makin me be mean." The vamp quickly recovered and lunged for her again. Kendall landed a roundhouse kick into her gut and quickly staked her.

"That was a complete bust." Kendall muttered to herself as she dusted off her jeans.

"What was that?" The guy the vamps had taken asked.

"Don't worry about it." Kendall said, wanting to get away as soon as possible. One thing she'd learned being with the watchers, become close to someone, you gain a weakness.

"They were gonna kill me." He continued.

"But they didn't." Kendall said simply and walked away, but the guy was persistent.

"How do you kill them?" The guy asked.

"Look." Kendall snapped around and pointed a finger at him. "I don't have time for this. All you need to know is that they are gone so don't worry about it. If I were you I'd head home before something bad happened." The guy just stood there, confused. Kendall rolled her eyes and grabbed the knife from it's sheath and pointed it at him. "Go!" The guy turned around and ran. Kendall sighed to herself and put the knife away.

"Damn people, don't know the shit that's goin on around them. Too stupid to stay inside after dark." Kendall muttered to herself.

"You know, talking to yourself is never a good thing." A voice said from behind her. Kendall snapped around and saw someone who looked about her age with black hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah, guess not." Kendall shrugged. This guy wanted her to think he was normal, but she knew better. She could sense that he was a vampire. "Don't you guys take off some days?"

"Not really." The guy shook his head.

"Then I just have to thank you for making my life so god damn difficult." Kendall told him.

"Your welcome." He smiled before his face changed and he lunged at her. Kendall was knocked to the ground again as he punched her.

"Son of a bitch." Kendall said as she punched him and knocked him off of her. She jumped up and kicked him in the gut. The vampire bounced back and cut her arm deep. Kendall's hand moved over to her arm where blood was starting to come out quickly.

"Aww, you hurt?" The vamp taunted.

"No, you just ruined one of my favorite shirts." Kendall recovered and punched him one last time before staking him. "I really hate vampires." Kendall said before doing another sweep of the cemetery.

* * *

Around Midnight, Kendall made her way back into the house. She had dusted four other vampires before she finally decided to call it a night. 

"Martha, still wanna watch a movie?" Kendall called into the house. She knew Martha wouldn't be asleep yet and that Daniel wasn't home. She was a little worried when she didn't receive a response. All the lights were on, she must still be up. "Martha." Kendall called again. She turned into the living room and saw Martha lying on the floor. "How come you didn't answer?" Kendall asked, walking over to her. She stopped when she noticed Martha's eyes were wide open and she wasn't moving.

"Martha, Martha." Kendall dropped to her knees and started shaking the woman. "Come on, don't be dead, please. Mom please." Kendall started crying, still shaking her. A second later, she jumped up and ran to the phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" A woman asked.

"I came home and my mom's on the floor. She isn't moving and she isn't breathing." Kendall said hurriedly before rushing back over to Martha.

"What's your address?" The woman asked.

"1608 Flamecrest Road." Kendall said, kneeling beside Martha.

"Paramedics are on their way. Now what I want you to do is start compressions, do you know how to do that?" The woman asked.

"Like on E.R.?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, slow, even compressions." The woman instructed. Kendall held the phone between her shoulder and her ear and started compressions. She heard something crack and winced.

"Uh-Oh." Kendall said, still crying.

"What's the matter?" The woman asked.

"I-I heard something crack." Kendall said, hysterical.

"It was probably just a rib. That's okay." The woman said, trying to calm her down. Kendall nodded and continued the compressions. "Is she responding?"

"N-No." Kendall choked out.

"Paramedics will be there in a minute." The woman promised. True to her word, Kendall could hear the ambulance sirens getting closer. Kendall dropped the phone when the paramedics rushed into the door and knelt beside Martha. Kendall couldn't focus anymore and just prayed that Martha would be okay. She couldn't handle living here with Daniel all alone. She needed someone to be there for her, to help her. After what seemed like an eternity, the paramedics stopped what they were doing and sighed.

"Why are you stopping?" Kendall asked, confused.

"We're too late." One of the paramedics told her.

"No." Kendall backed against a wall and slid down it. "No she's not dead."

"We're really sorry." The other said, crouching down in front of her. "The coroner will be here soon to take her to the morgue. Do you live with anyone else?"

"D-Daniel, but I don't know when he'll be home." Kendall told him. The paramedics said some more stuff before leaving but Kendall didn't pay attention to it, all she could think about was how fucked she was now that the only person that was on her side was dead.

* * *

Half an hour later, Daniel had arrived home and burst through the door. One of the watchers that watched the house when he wasn't there had called him when he heard the ambulance. 

"Martha." Daniel called. He walked into the living room to find Martha on the floor and Kendall sitting against a wall across from her, her knees up to her chest, just staring off. "Martha." He repeated when he saw the body of his obviously dead wife. He saw Kendall in the corner and walked over to her. He picked her up by the front of her shirt and slammed her into the wall.

"What the hell did you do you shit?!" Daniel demanded, knocking her into the wall again. "What did you do!"

"I came home from patrol and she was on the ground, dead." Kendall said, still staring off.

"That's a lie. You did this!" Daniel accused, slamming her into the wall again.

"Why would I kill the only person here who cares about me." Kendall asked. Her voice was scarily calm, considering what was going on. Daniel didn't answer, just slammed her into the wall again. "The paramedics said the coroner would be here soon." Speak of the devil, there was a knock at the door. Daniel immediately dropped Kendall and opened it. The coroner gave his regrets as he walked in and bagged up Martha's body. Kendall couldn't stand it anymore and ran up to her room and closed the door. She fell down on her bed and let the tears fall freely. No one was there to protect her, to comfort her. Now she was all alone. About ten minutes after the Coroner left, Kendall heard Daniel coming up the stairs. She cringed as the door was slammed open and Daniel stormed in.

"It's your fault she's dead!" Daniel yelled, picking her up off the bed and slamming her into the closest wall. He took something out of his pocket and held it out. Kendall practically fell to the ground. It was a silver necklace and in the center of the small pendant was a fragment of the Sesenta stone. While She was on the ground, Daniel fastened it around her neck, weakening her.

"I-I didn't do anything." Kendall said in a pained voice.

"If we would've never gotten stuck with you, she'd still be alive." Daniel accused before kicking her in the ribs. Kendall bit back a cry in pain. He continued to kick her repeatedly for a few more minutes before he left the room. Kendall was relieved for a moment before he returned with a familiar item in his hand, the belt he'd bought a few months earlier, a black leather studded belt. Kendall tried to inch away but couldn't as he brought it down hard across her back.

* * *

An hour later, Daniel had taken off the necklace and Kendall had painfully made her way to her bed. Her clothes were covered in blood but she didn't really care. Her life was so screwed now that she had no one here for her. She was completely alone. Kendall cried quietly to herself and fell into a restless sleep. 

**Another Chapter up. You know how much it hurts to get hit with a studded belt. Shit, me and my friends used to hit each other lightly with them and that hurt like hell. As always, Reviews are awesome.**


	8. Found

Since Martha's death a month earlier, Kendall had gotten beaten worse than before. Daniel kept telling her that it was her fault that Martha was dead. Kendall knew it wasn't true but the more she heard it, the more she believed it.

It was May first when she was told she was going to Patrol in Somerville.

"Uh, why?" Kendall asked, confused. The watchers never let her out of Boston.

"There's a new nest in Somerville and you need to take care of it." Malcolm told her.

"A nest of how many?" Kendall asked.

"Somewhere between six and ten." Malcolm informed her.

"Great." Kendall muttered to herself.

"David will be taking you down there. He'll be here in a few minutes." Malcolm said, walking out the door. Kendall wasn't so pissed now, at least she'd be going with someone she didn't hate. When she heard the car pull up, she grabbed her Superman hoodie that still fit and walked out to the car.

"Hello Kendall." David said warmly.

"Hi David." Kendall said, getting into the backseat.

"Ready to go?" David asked.

"Not really but I don't get a choice in the matter, do I?" Kendall asked, bitterly. David just sighed and pulled away from the house, heading toward Somerville.

* * *

"Okay Kendall, got everything you need?" David asked as Kendall went through the weapons bag in the backseat. 

"I think so." Kendall nodded, putting a small bottle of holy water into her pocket, a stake into the pocket of her hoodie, a dagger into the sheath around her ankle, a stake tucked into her sleeve and another stake tucked under her belt.

"You gonna be okay by yourself?" David asked.

"I'll be fine." Kendall said before heading toward the cemetery. It was a long walk but David didn't want to drop her off to close to it.

When Kendall got to the cemetery, she felt the vampires were close. She guessed there were about eight nearby. She farther into the cemetery and found them sitting around, laughing with three dead bodies around them.

"You know, that was a bad idea." Kendall said, getting their attention.

"And what are you gonna do?" The one closest to her asked, smirking.

"I guess I'm just gonna have to stake your sorry asses." Kendall said in a bored voice.

"Yeah, and how are you gonna take us all down?" He asked, walking over to her. He grabbed her by the arms, holding her still. Kendall just let him believe that she was weak.

"I-I." Kendall said, playing the part of a defenseless girl very well.

"That's what I thought." He said, leaning down to bite her. When Kendall felt the fangs on her neck, she got her arm free and staked the vampire quickly. He gave her a confused look before he turned to dust. The other seven looked at her, confused.

"That was fun. You guys wanna play now?" Kendall asked, looking at them with a smile. Three of the vampires jumped up and ran for her. She just smiled and pulled out another stake and kicked the first in the stomach, punching the other two as they got close. She stunned the first and quickly staked her before moving onto the other two who were trying to trap her. Kendall just rolled her eyes and kicked them both, staking the first quickly before twisting the other's arm behind his back and staking him. She turned back to the remaining four, three of which lunged at her again. Kendall tossed the first two to the ground before punching and staking the third. She turned as the ones on the ground got up and threw themselves back at her. Kendall managed to stake the girl before the guy pinned her to the ground.

"They were weak. I'm not so easy to dust." He told her, holding her arms above her head.

"You know, all you guys say that and I always dust all of you." Kendall said, kicking him off and flipping them over so she was on top. "See, I always win." She plunged the stake into his chest and watched as he turned to dust. "Seven down, one…" Kendall stood up and looked where the last had been. He was now running toward the front. "To go." Kendall rolled her eyes and followed after him. She soon caught up to him and threw him against a mausoleum wall.

"Why'd you try and run. You knew you wouldn't make it far." Kendall told him. He responded by punching her in the jaw. She recovered quickly and glared at him before punching and kicking him. She pinned him against the wall and he gave her a scared look.

"How? Who are you?" He asked.

"Kendall Winchester, vampire slayer." She smiled at his shocked expression. "Yeah, only one in a few hundred years." She then finished him off, staking him quickly. She looked down at her clothes and groaned when she saw all the ash.

"Why do I always end up covered in vamp ash." Kendall muttered to herself, dusting off her jeans and hoodie. She stopped talking when she heard voices coming from the other side of the mausoleum. She slowly and carefully looked over the side and saw two people standing by an open grave. Their backs were to her but they still looked so familiar to her. They were muttering words she couldn't hear but she wished she could.

She was caught up looking at the two people, wondering what to do with them, she didn't notice someone sneak up on her until she felt the hand on her shoulder. Kendall immediately snapped back and punched the guy standing behind her. It was pitch dark and she couldn't make out his face but she could see the outline of his body. He punched her back, startling her for a moment. When she regained her footing, she kicked him in the gut, sending him to the ground. She could tell he wasn't a vampire so she grabbed the dagger from her ankle and kneeled above the guy who attacked her. She held his arms above his head with one arm and held the dagger to his throat. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she looked into the jade eyes that matched hers and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Kendy?" Dean asked from beneath her. Kendall still held the knife to his throat, confused as to why Dean was in a graveyard but was happy to see her brother. If he was there, that meant her dad and Sammy were nearby and that meant they could take her home. Then she remembered about the anklet around her ankle and knew she had to get away from them. "Kendy, is that really you?" Dean asked. Kendall just jumped off of him and ran out of the cemetery.

"Kendall, wait." Dean yelled, following close behind.

'_Dean, just go away, please.' _Kendall pleaded to herself. She ran faster and cursed silently to herself when she realized she ran the wrong way, that she ran away from the car. She continued running and quickly ducked into an alley and hid between a big crate and the wall, praying Dean would just pass. She watched and held her breath as he stopped in front of the alley. He seemed to need to catch his breath before he continued running down the street. Kendall let out a breath of relief after he left.

After ten minutes, Kendall decided that he was far enough away. She slowly made her way out of the alley before running back to where David was waiting for her. She made sure that every so often she looked around to make sure Dean wasn't following her.

When she got back to the car, Daniel was sitting in the drivers seat, waiting for her. She jumped into the backseat and leaned against the door, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"You okay Kendall?" David asked.

"Can we just get back." Kendall pleaded.

"Did you get them?" David asked as he turned on the car and started driving back.

"Yeah, I got them." Kendall said, looking down.

* * *

When they got back to the house, Kendall immediately jumped out of the car and ran into the house and up to her room. She closed the door behind her and curled up on her bed, crying. She had seen Dean, touched him and now she was back in hell. She had wanted to stay with him but knew if the watchers found out, she couldn't protect them forever. 

Twenty minutes later, her door slammed open and Daniel walked in, holding the necklace. Kendall tried to fight the weak feeling overtaking her but couldn't as he secured the chain around her neck.

"What did I do?" Kendall choked out.

"You know what you did. You found your brother and talked to him." Daniel said, throwing her on the floor and kicking her.

"I didn't talk to him." Kendall protested.

"A watcher saw you in the cemetery with him." Daniel accused.

"You're the ones who sent me to Somerville to take care of the nest. I took care of them and Dean attacked me so I fought back. I didn't know it was him." Kendall said defensively. Daniel didn't say anything else, he just continued hitting her until she couldn't feel anything anymore, her whole body becoming numb. An hour later, Daniel had left, leaving Kendall on the floor to heal slowly. Kendall got up weakly and went over to her bed. Her whole body ached but she knew it would help to be laying on a soft surface. The second she laid down, she passed out.

* * *

_When Kendall opened her eyes, she was in another motel room. She saw that her father wasn't there, but Sam was sitting on the bed next to her._

"_Dean, did you really see Kendall?" Sam asked. Kendall turned to look down at Sam, he looked so young and innocent with his big brown eyes. Kendall opened her mouth, hoping this would work._

"_Sammy." Kendall said, though it was Dean's voice._

"_Stop calling me that Dean." Sam complained._

"_You know you're big sis loves you, right." Kendall said, running Dean's hand through Sam's hair._

"_What are you talking about Dean?" Sam asked, looking up at his brother. He noticed the change in Dean's eyes. "Dean?"_

"_No." Kendall shook her head._

"_Kendall?" Sam asked._

"_Yahtzee." Kendall nodded._

"_How…?" Sam started._

"_It's a twin thing. I'm sure Dean could do it if he tried." Kendall told him._

"_Why did you run away? We were all upset when Dean said he found you and you ran away. Dad's out looking for you now." Sam told her._

"_Sammy, there are bad people out there." Kendall sighed._

"_The people who took you?" Sam asked._

"_Yeah. I can't tell you why they took me but you guys have to stop looking. If you keep trying, they'll hurt you all, maybe kill you." Kendall told him._

"_But…" Sam started._

"_Remember Dean's birthday when that guy was in your room and Dean fought him?" Kendall asked. Sam just nodded. "He attacked you because I disobeyed the people who took me. I was able to stop him but I can't do that forever." _

"_Kendall, dad can help. There's a lot you don't know." Sam told her._

"_I'm sure, but Sammy." Kendall sighed before looking back up at him. "These people are dangerous, okay." _

"_But Kendall" Sam tried to argue._

"_Sammy, please." Kendall begged. Sam sighed and nodded, tears in his eyes. "Don't cry Sammy." Kendall reached over and wiped the tears away. Sam nodded and tried to stop crying. She looked down at the watch on Dean's wrist as it started beeping._

"_What do you know, It's May second. Happy Birthday little brother." Kendall said, hugging Sam and kissing the top of his head. She knew it must've been weird since it seemed like Dean was doing all the talking and moving, but pushed that out of her head. She pulled back and looked down at him. "Tell dad and Dean that I'll be okay. Okay?"_

"_Okay." Sam gave a small nod. They both turned to the door when it opened and John walked in._

"_I couldn't find her." John looked at both his kids who were crying. "What's the matter Dean?"_

"_Daddy." Kendall said softly. It took John a moment before he realized it wasn't his oldest son anymore._

"_Kendall?" John asked._

"_I love you daddy." Kendall said before she was pushed back._

* * *

Kendall woke up in her room. It was twelve thirty and she was alone. She wasn't in much pain anymore so she got off her bed and looked out the window. Daniel's car was gone. Kendall sighed in relief and laid back down on her bed, tears still in her eyes.

* * *

Back in the motel in Somerville, Dean had just fallen onto the bed behind him, breathing heavily. 

"D-Dean?" Sam asked, inching over to him.

"What happened?" Dean asked, looking between his brother and his father.

"Kendall." Sam said softly.

"What happened?" Dean asked again.

"She talked to me." Sam said, looking down. "She told me…"

"Told you what? Sammy, what did she say?" Dean asked frantically.

"She said that we need to leave her alone, stop looking." Sam said, not looking up.

"What? Why would she say that?" Dean asked, looking down at his brother.

"She said that people will hurt us if we keep looking. She doesn't want us getting hurt or killed because of her." Sam said, looking up to look at them.

"We can't stop looking. I won't." Dean said, getting up and pacing the room.

"She also said…" Sam started but stopped, not sure if Kendall wanted her brother and father to know that particular thing.

"What? Sammy, what else did she say?" Dean asked, desperate for answers.

"I asked how she could take over your body and she said it was a twin thing. She said you could probably do it too." Sam told him.

"I-I could?" Dean asked. "I could find her. I could see where she is and we can go get her."

"Dean, she doesn't want us to look." Sam said quietly.

"I don't care. She's my sister and I'm going to find her."


	9. Meeting Angel

Around October, not much had changed. Kendall still got beat, still went on patrol and she still hated everything. The only thing that kept her sane was her daily trips into Dean's mind to check on her family. Dean was still persistent to find her which worried her because even though he knew someone would kill him if he got close, he didn't care.

It was Halloween and the watchers were all away except for David. Malcolm had given him the permanent job of watching Kendall and making sure she didn't run off. He didn't know that David let her do whatever she wanted to.

It was around ten o'clock and most of the kids around town were still out trick or treating. Curfew wasn't for another hour. Kendall sighed and started walking through the streets, making sure there weren't any real demons mixing with the kids when she bumped into someone.

"Watch it." The girl said. Kendall looked at her and realized it was a girl she had gone to school with before. What was her name?

"Danielle, nice to see you too." Kendall said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she looked at her costume. "An angel, that's a bit of a stretch, aint it?"

"Yeah, and what the hell are you supposed to be?" Danielle asked, crossing her arms.

"Halloween aint my thing. I'm just me." Kendall shrugged.

"So you went out as a freak then." Danielle said smirking. Kendall balled up her fists at her sides, resisting the urge to hit her.

"No, I left that to you. Come on, you're a sophomore and you're trick or treating. Something's wrong with that." Kendall told her.

"No, there's just something wrong with you." Danielle said before turning and bumping into a small blonde haired girl, making the little girl drop her candy. "Why do people keep getting in my way?" She muttered angrily before turning. The little girl looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey, sorry about her." Kendall said, bending down and helping the girl collect her candy and put it into her bucket. "What's your name?"

"Kendra." The small girl choked out.

"Kendra, that's close to my name. I'm Kendall." Kendall said, making the small girl laugh. "You look a little young to be out here by yourself."

"My brother Declan was right behind me. He stopped at a house that I was scared to go to." Kendra told her.

"Kendra." a small blonde boy said, running over to the girl. "Why'd you leave?"

"I'm sorry Declan, you knew I was scared to go to Ms. Daniel's house." Kendra said. "I thought I'd go to the next house and I bumped into a mean girl who knocked over my candy. But then Kendall helped me." By the time Kendra was done explaining, Kendall was staring at both the children. They reminded her a lot of her and Dean.

"Where's the girl who knocked it over, I'ma hit her so hard." Declan said, making Kendall laugh. So much like Dean.

"She's gone short stuff." Kendall said. She smiled at the look the boy gave her.

"I'm not short." Declan protested.

"Compared to me you are." Kendall said, laughing again.

"Come on De, we gotta go." Kendra said, trying to pull her brother away to more houses.

"Thanks for helping my sister." Declan said, looking up at Kendall.

"Don't worry, now you better follow her before she rips your arm off." Kendall said, laughing at the girl who was trying to pull her brother along.

"Okay." Declan nodded before following his sister. "Calm down Kendy, I'm coming." Kendall shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts in her head. She turned away from the sidewalk and walked subtly to the cemetery, praying that no one would see her. Everyone already thought she was weird as it was. Ever since Kendall had started school, everyone said 'something's wrong with that Tanner girl.' Kendall wanted to yell and say she wasn't a Tanner, she was a Winchester but always bit her tongue to keep from saying it.

As she walked into the cemetery, she saw a few vampires emerging from a mausoleum. She smirked and walked up to them.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kendall asked, crossing her arms. One of the vampires, a guy with black hair turned to her and smirked.

"No where now." He said before lunging for her. Kendall easily dodged him and kicked him in the back before staking him.

"So, who's next?" Kendall asked, smirking. The other three growled before jumping for her. Kendall dodged the first two before punching and kicking the third. While he was dazed, Kendall staked him before turning to the other two. The blonde one managed to jump up and start for her again. Kendall blocked the first punch but was surprised when she was punched from behind. She fell forward, staking the blonde in the process. She turned around quickly and saw about twelve standing in front of her.

"Fuck." Kendall muttered to herself before jumping up. She knew she was outnumbered but she had to try. She staked two with ease before it started getting hard. She had four surrounding her and six waiting for their shot at killing her. She staked the one to her left before the one on her right kicked her leg out from under her, sending her down. She felt him get on top of her and lean down to bite her. She staked him but he was replaced by another who knocked her stake out of her hand before holding both her arms above her head. She tried to throw him off but he wouldn't budge. Kendall figured he was an older vampire.

"A slayer. I haven't seen one of you in centuries." He said, leaning close to her.

"Yeah, I know. Shit went wrong. But now I'm here." Kendall said, still trying to throw him off.

"You want to know the one thing I missed about having a slayer around?" He asked, leaning down to her ear.

"W-What's that?" Kendall asked, still trying to push him off.

"The blood. So pure and full of strength." He whispered before leaning down, his fangs on her neck. Kendall stopped fighting, hoping that now maybe she'd get away from the watchers. Just as his fangs started to pierce her skin, the weight was suddenly gone. Kendall looked up and saw a man in all black with brown hair and chocolate eyes standing above her. Kendall instantly got the vampire vibe from him but she was confused as to why he just saved her. Before she could question, three vamps jumped each of them. Kendall rolled and grabbed her stake before fighting again. She staked the first in seconds, must've been a newbie. The other two took a little longer, each getting their fair share of hits in too. Kendall quickly recovered from the punches before staking both of the vampires. She started to catch her breath when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly snapped around but was met by the vampire that had helped her.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, catching her by the wrist before she could stake him.

"How do I know that, you're a vampire. I can sense it." Kendall said, looking at him skeptically.

"I'm Angel." He said, his eyes soft. Kendall looked into his eyes and realized she could trust him.

"Kendall." Kendall nodded. Angel let go of her wrist when he was sure she wouldn't stake him. Kendall nodded and tucked it in her belt.

"You're the slayer?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, that would be me." Kendall nodded.

"The last I heard…" Angel started.

"I know, there were no more. Some shit got screwed up and now I'm here." Kendall said, cutting him off. "Listen, I'd love to talk but I need to go." Kendall turned to leave when Angel grabbed her wrist.

"I want to help you." Angel said.

"Yeah, you just did." Kendall said, pulling her arm free and heading for the entrance to the cemetery.

"I mean all the time." Angel said, following her.

"Why would a vampire want to turn against his own kind?" Kendall asked, shaking her head and walking down the street.

"Things changed." Angel said simply.

"Sounds interesting but this is my stop." Kendall said, walking up the steps to the front door. "Later Angel boy." Kendall opened the door and walked into the house without giving him a second look.

She made her way up the stairs, happy to know she won't have to deal with Daniel for three days at least since he was at the council, discussing her with the other watchers. She grabbed a towel out of the closet and walked into the bathroom. She locked the door behind her just in case Daniel came back early and walked over to the shower. She turned the water on as hot as it would go and changed out of her dirt covered clothes before stepping into the shower. The water burnt her skin but she didn't care. She thought about her last patrol, how that vampire had almost killed her. Part of her wished it did, wished it would've saved her from Daniel and Malcolm and all the watchers. If it killed her, she wouldn't have to worry about her father or her brothers anymore, the watchers would have no interest in them if she was gone.

When the water started to cool down, Kendall turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel around her before hurrying across the hall to her room. She locked the door behind her and walked to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of black flannel pajama bottoms and an AC/DC shirt. Over the past few months of being inside Dean's head she realized that even apart, they were still the same as the other. After she changed, she laid down on her bed, deciding she should check up on her family.

* * *

_Kendall opened her eyes and saw yet another motel room. She didn't understand why they were always in motel rooms. She looked to the side and saw sitting on the bed, eating candy out of a small bucket. Kendall laughed at the look on his face._

"_Come on Dean, you know you want some too." Sam said, showing Dean a small bag of peanut m&ms._

'_my favorite.' Kendall thought._

"_Thanks Sammy." Dean said, taking the bag from his little brother and putting one into his mouth. A few seconds later, their father walked into the room with a gun in his hand._

'_Why is dad holding a gun?' Kendall asked herself._

"_You get it?" Dean asked._

"_Yeah, it's dead." John said, putting the gun into a bag._

'_wait, killed?' Kendall wanted to yell._

"_We'll be leaving tomorrow morning so you two should get some sleep." John finished._

"_Yes sir." Dean nodded. John smiled at his children before leaving the room. "Sammy, put the candy away for tonight." Dean said, turning back to his brother._

"_But Dean." Sam whined. Kendall laughed inside Dean's head._

"_Sammy, you can have it tomorrow." Dean said sternly. Sam nodded sadly and put the candy on the bedside table before turning around in the bed. Kendall smiled at her brother before she was pushed back._

* * *

The next morning Kendall woke up and went downstairs where David was waiting with a box of donuts and a cup of coffee. 

"Hi David." Kendall said, her voice small.

"Hi Kendall, I thought you might want some breakfast." David said, sliding the box toward her.

"Thanks." Kendall said, taking a chocolate long john out of the box and taking a bite. She took the coffee cup to wash down the donut.

"Who was that guy you walked home with?" David asked, causing Kendall to choke on her coffee.

"Y-You sa-saw him?" Kendall asked.

"I'm not going to tell Malcolm." David assured her. "But who was he?"

"H-He said his name was Angel." Kendall answered in a voice letting him know she didn't want to talk about it. "I dusted a dozen vamps last night." Kendall said, changing the subject.

"That's good for one night." David nodded.

"Yeah but for every one I kill, ten more take it's place." Kendall said, looking down. A few moments passed before Kendall spoke up again.

"I checked in on my family." She said, taking a swig of coffee.

"Kendall, you shouldn't do that and you know it. There's a watcher watching them." David told her.

"I don't do anything. I stay back and observe. I just want to make sure Malcolm doesn't have them killed." Kendall told him.

"He won't do that. He may be a dick, but he's true to his word." David promised.

"Yeah, he kicks my ass and I'm supposed to believe him. Bullshit." Kendall said bitterly, not looking up at him. She sighed in frustration before pushing her chair back and standing up. "I'm going back to my room." With that, Kendall went back up to her room and locked the door behind her. All she wanted to do was stay there all day and think.

* * *

Later that night around ten, Kendall decided to head back out to patrol. She walked into a different cemetery and began looking around, mumbling to herself. 

"Come on, just attack and leave." She felt a vampire coming up behind her and subtly gripped her stake before whipping around to be met by Angel.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Angel said, repeating the words he said the night before.

"Of course you're not, just keep those fangs where I can see 'em and we're all good." Kendall said, moving through the cemetery with Angel walking beside her.

"I won't bite, I don't kill humans." Angel promised.

"This coming from a vampire, I don't believe you but I won't stake you until you give me a reason to." Kendall promised him.

"Thanks." Angel said in an unsure voice.

"Don't mention it." Kendall said, scanning around the area. She felt more vampires near and quietly snuck up to them. There were only three sitting around, bored apparently.

"What's up?" Kendall asked, letting herself be known. They all turned to her and growled. "Don't like to talk?" Kendall asked as one lunged at her. Kendall threw a punch, hitting him square in the jaw before kicking him in the gut. When he was doubled over, Kendall staked him and smiled up at the other vampires as he turned to dust.

"Who's next?" Kendall asked. They both lunged at her at the same time. Kendall knocked the first back to where Angel was still standing while she took care of the other one quickly. She dusted off her jeans and turned to Angel who was dusting off his shirt.

"Angelus." Kendall snapped and looked at a new vampire who had just approached.

"It's Angel." He told him.

"Oh right. Still I don't understand. The most vicious vampire I ever met, killed hundreds just for the pure pleasure of it, turned good." The vampire taunted. Kendall turned to Angel, shocked and confused.

"Things change Jesse." Angel said before jumping quickly and staking the vampire. He turned to look at Kendall who had her stake up, ready to strike.

"Kendall." Angel started.

"No, explain now or my friend here dusts you." Kendall said threateningly.

"Well can we go somewhere else?" Angel asked, looking around.

"No, start talking now." Kendall said again.

* * *

It took forty five minutes for Angel to explain everything. By the time he was done, they were both sitting with their backs against a mausoleum wall. 

"So you have a human soul?" Kendall asked. "And you don't kill humans."

"Yes I have a human soul and no I don't kill humans." Angel told her.

"So you're good." Kendall stated.

"Yes." Angel nodded.

"So now you fight your own kind?" Kendall asked.

"Yes." Angel nodded again.

"And you were one of the biggest baddest vamps of your time when you didn't have a soul?" Kendall asked.

"Yes but I'm not like that anymore." Angel promised her.

"How do I know that? You could change back." Kendall said, looking down.

"No, not again." Angel said shaking his head. Kendall got the impression that Angel knew what he did was horrible and knew he didn't want to go back to that. That was made clearer to her when she looked into his eyes and saw the pain they held.

"So I told you my life story, what's yours?" Angel asked.

"Uh…" Kendall started, not wanting to get into it. "I gotta go." Kendall moved to get up when Angel grabbed her wrist.

"I told you everything. It's your turn." Angel said, looking at her. Kendall looked around, not wanting to talk about her life in the middle of a graveyard.

"Can we go somewhere else?" Kendall asked. Angel nodded and they both got up and left the cemetery behind them. It took a few minutes but soon the arrived at a small, secluded park.

"Okay, so what's your story?" Angel asked. Kendall just looked up and cried before starting her story.

* * *

"Winchester?" Angel asked after she finished her story. She told him everything from her family, her mother's death, being taken, trained since she was five, beaten on a regular basis. 

"Yeah." Kendall nodded, still crying.

"Your dad's well known by demons." Angel told her.

"Wh-What?" Kendall asked.

"Your father is a hunter. He hunts down demons like you do, only hunters don't know about vampires really. Most believe they're extinct." Angel explained.

"That would explain why I saw him with a gun yesterday." Kendall said mostly to herself. She'd also explained to him how she could see what Dean saw and could interact in his body. She looked up and saw the moon had moved since she'd last looked up at the sky.

"Shit, what time is it?" Kendall asked, wishing she would've warn a watch.

"It's one thirty." Angel told her.

"Shit, please say Daniel isn't home today." Kendall said, jumping up.

"I'll walk you back." Angel said, walking by her side.

"That won't be a good idea if he's back." Kendall said, walking as fast as she could without running.

"Then I'll only walk you so far." Angel said, persistent.

"Okay." Kendall sighed, knowing Angel wouldn't leave her alone. When she saw the house, she cringed. "His car's in the driveway."

"Kendall, why don't you let me in. I could do something to help." Angel said. He really didn't want to think about Kendall getting beat.

"I'll be fine Angel, just go before he sees." Kendall said before sneaking over to the tree beside the house and climbing up until she reached the edge by her window. She walked on the small roof before jumping quietly into her window, but of course she wasn't lucky. The light switched on and Daniel was standing by the door with the necklace in his hand. As he got closer to her, she fell to the ground.

"You're late." Daniel said, fixing the necklace in place.

"I was patrolling late, make sure I got all the vampires I could." Kendall lied, hoping Daniel would believe her.

"Good girl, but you should've told me you'd be late." Daniel said before kicking her.

"You were at the council. I told David I was going to stay out and patrol as long as I could." Kendall choked out as he kicked her again.

"Well David's not your father." Daniel said, taking off his belt and doubling it over.

"Neither are you." Kendall spat as the belt came down hard across her back.

* * *

An hour later, Daniel had stopped making Kendall sigh in relief. But that feeling was gone soon when he came back with a syringe in his hand. Kendall tried to back away but Daniel took hold of her arm and pushed the needle into her arm. Kendall's vision started to get fuzzy and she wondered what he'd done to her. 

"The syringe had a small trace of the sesenta stone along with a few sedatives. You won't have your powers for a few days, not even healing." Daniel said, smirking down at her. Kendall realized now that she'd be in bed probably for a few days as her back healed naturally. Daniel gave her one more kick before leaving her alone.

After half an hour, Kendall pulled herself odd the ground and walked over to her dresser. She put on red pajama bottoms and a very loose black shirt before slowly and painfully making her way over to her bed. She started to drift off, her last thoughts consisting of Angel and what he said about her father.


	10. Dean figures out what he shouldn't

It was near Christmas and Kendall started spending more time with Angel. Besides David, Angel was the only one she could talk to about everything, her home life, her patrolling, and her family.

It had started to snow two weeks earlier so it had become colder when they patrolled. It didn't matter to Angel because he was a vampire but it had bothered Kara. It was a good thing that Angel had been with her otherwise she would've frozen to death and got killed by a vampire.

Daniel hadn't used the injection on her since the time when she came home late. It took a week before she got her abilities back and she could patrol again. That week was excruciatingly long for Kendall. She was used to healing quickly after getting beaten and that had just been pure torture having to heal normally.

Angel and Kendall were currently in the cemetery, dusting off their clothes. They'd just found a nest and gotten rid of the ten vamps quickly.

"I should get home soon." Kendall said, sighing.

"Kendall, why do you stay there. I hate seeing you hurt." Angel said. Angel always did this.

"A, I'm low jacked so they can find me anyway. B, they know where my family is and if I run off, they're dead." Kendall repeated for the thousandth time since she met him.

"I can help you protect them." Angel said.

"Not during the day." Kendall argued, walking down the street toward her house. "Angel, I'll be fine, I always am."

"Kendall, remember that injection he gave you?" Angel asked.

"Yeah and it wore off." Kendall said, wishing he'd just drop it.

"After a week. A slayer shouldn't be weak that long." Angel said, trying to convince her to run.

"Angel, stop." Kendall said, stopping and turning to face him. "I'm not leaving, now drop it, please." She didn't wait for an answer, instead she just started walking again. She sighed in relief when she saw Daniel's car wasn't in the driveway. "Guess I'm lucky." She walked up to the door with Angel behind her.

"Kendall." He said softly.

"Angel, I'll be fine, I promise." Kendall said softly. Angel just gave her a look. "I promise."

"You know we could…" Angel started.

"No. I run, my family dies. I can't protect them forever, alright so drop it." Kendall said, wishing it wasn't true. "I'll see you tomorrow." Kendall turned and opened her door and walked in, leaving Angel behind. She'd known him for two months and she still hadn't invited him in yet. She walked up to her room and changed into a pair of dark purple pajamas and walked over to her bed. She laid down and cleared her mind, getting ready to try and get into Dean's head.

* * *

_She looked around and noticed she was in a wooded area._

"_Dean, what are we here for?" Sam asked from beside Dean._

"_Werewolf Sammy." Dean answered, holding his gun tighter._

'_Werewolf?!' Kendall wanted to yell._

"_But dad went to look for it." Sam said, looking at the direction Kendall guessed their father walked off in._

"_Yeah well dad wants us to wait here for him." Dean said, not sure how to answer Sam's question. There was a silence between the two for a few seconds before Sam spoke up again._

"_Have you been able to do the thing that Kendall does yet?" Sam asked._

'_What?!' Kendall wanted to yell. She didn't want Dean figuring that out._

"_No not yet. I'm hoping that maybe I can try tonight after we get back to the motel." Dean told him._

'_No, no, no!' Kendall thought. She didn't know what Dean might see or be able to do._

"_You think you'll be able to?" Sam asked._

"_I think I close Sammy. I think I've seen some stuff." Dean said unsure._

"_You think?" Sam asked._

"_Yeah. I mean, I saw a guy with black hair and blue eyes, he looked nice." Dean shrugged._

'_David.' Kendall thought._

"_Then there was this guy with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked nice too. I think Kendall might like him."_

'_Angel.' _

"_Then there was this guy with black hair and hazel brown eyes. I think he's the bad guy." Dean said, sighing._

'_Daniel.' John came out of the trees with a large cut on the side of his face._

"_Dad." Both Dean and Sam yelled._

'_Daddy.' Kendall wanted to yell._

"_What happened?" Dean asked._

"_I'm fine and I got it. You two get in the car so we can head back to the motel before heading out in the morning." John said, looking at both of his sons._

"_Yes sir." They both muttered before getting into the Impala. Dean sighed and Kendall was pushed back._

* * *

Kendall sat up and looked over at her clock that read two o'clock. 

"Please don't let him figure it out." Kendall pleaded to herself. She heard a car door slam and jumped out of bed. She walked over to the window and saw Daniel walk from the car up the steps to the front door.

"Please be tired." Kendall said, moving back to her bed and curling up, facing away from the door. She heard the familiar sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and prayed that he'd just pass her room. Of course she couldn't always be lucky and her door was thrown open. Kendall jumped at the loud noise the door made as it banged against the wall and turned to see Daniel with the necklace in one hand and the studded belt in the other.

"Thought you were safe for tonight?" Daniel asked, walking closer to her. Kendall tried to fight but the stone was weakening her quickly. Daniel put the necklace around her neck and threw her down to the floor. She felt the belt come down once across her back and then nothing.

The next thing Kendall knew, she was laying all the way across the room and Daniel was moving back, a now empty syringe in his hand. She looked up at his face that was all bloody. She tried to remember what happened but as hard as she tried, she couldn't remember.

"I don't know why you did that, but it was a very dumb idea." Daniel said before leaving the room. Kendall weakly got up and looked at the mirror across from her. She had a few cuts on her face and a long gash on her leg.

"What the hell happened?" Kendall muttered weakly to herself as she walked over to her bed and laid down, falling into unconsciousness quickly.

* * *

_She bolted upright in bed and looked around._

"_Dean." Sam said in a small, concerned voice. Dean was breathing heavily._

"_Dean, what is it?" John asked, sitting down beside him._

"_We gotta save her. We gotta get her out of there." Dean said standing up and moving toward the door._

"_Dean, what happened?" John asked. Dean whipped around, pain and anger evident in his eyes._

"_She was on the floor and this guy was standing over her, beating her with a studded belt." Dean said, wanting to throw up. "I-I dunno how I did it but I took control of her body, like she did to me. I stood up and did my best to fight him but in the end, he threw me…her into a wall across the room and stabbed a needle into her." Dean finished. He looked up at his father and Sam who both looked sick._

"_We'll find her Dean." John promised._

"_Not soon enough." Dean yelled. "By the time we even get close, that guy could kill her." _

"_Dean, she'll be okay." Sam said quietly, trying to calm his brother. Before Dean could respond, Kendall was pushed away._

* * *

The next morning, Kendall couldn't get out of bed. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get up. She heard someone coming up the stairs and wished she were invisible. Her door opened and she sighed in relief when she saw David. 

"Kendall, what happened? Daniel told the watchers you fought him, even with the stone around your neck." David said, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

"I didn't. Dean did." Kendall answered.

"Dean?" David asked, confused. "How…"

"I told Sam to stop looking for me. He asked how I could do the body thing and I said it was a twin thing and that Dean could prolly do it too. Apparently Sam told him." Kendall said, looking up. "But now Dean knows what happened to me and he definitely won't stop looking now. I don't want them to get hurt." Kendall started crying.

"I'll do my best to make sure none of the watchers hurt them." David promised. Kendall stopped crying slightly and smiled up at him.

"Thanks David." He smiled back and got off the bed.

"Daniel will be gone for about two weeks. He has some stuff to take care of in Florida so if he starts coming back, I'll know and I'll let you know. You should get some rest." Kendall nodded and fell back asleep.

**Yeah, school starts Wednesday so I don't know how much I'll be able to update. It should be okay for the first couple of days, but I'm a junior this year and I gotta take friggin physics, Geometry, and U.S. History and yeah, that might take up most of my time.**


	11. Help Me Feel Again

It was Kendall's sixteenth birthday and again all the watchers were gone except for David. She wasn't sure if Dean had been able to get back into her mind but she hoped he couldn't. She didn't want him to see everything that happened to her. She was able to get into his mind as usual and saw that now he was more determined to get her back than ever.

"Kendall, maybe it would be a good thing if they find you." Angel said.

"No it wouldn't be. It'll only end bad if I'm found." Kendall shook her head, walking through the cemetery, patrolling.

"Kendall." Angel said softly.

"We always get into this. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I can last a few more years. Besides, slayers die young anyway." Kendall shrugged, walking away from him.

"Ken…" Angel was cut off as a vampire attacked him from behind. Kendall turned around and saw one vampire on top of Angel and another one coming toward her.

"You're the Winchester girl, aren't you?" He asked.

"Who's askin?" Kendall asked, not letting her guard down.

"You're brother is killing every demon he can, trying to get info on you. Killed half my family." He told her.

"I'm sorry, what do you want a sympathy card?" Kendall asked.

"Don't you want to see him again?" The vamp asked, not looking like a threat.

"More than anything. But I can't go back. And you can't tell him where I am." Kendall said before staking him. She turned to Angel who just picked himself off the ground.

"He's asking demons if they've seen you?" Angel asked.

"I know, and he's gonna get himself killed." Kendall muttered, walking through the cemetery and coming out the other end that led to a park. "What the fuck, are they taking a break tonight or something?"

"Maybe you've staked every vamp in Boston." Angel offered.

"Great, what the fuck am I supposed to do for another hour." Kendall said, annoyed. Angel walked over to her so he was standing directly in front of her. He looked into her eyes for a few moments before leaning down and kissing her. Kendall gasped, shocked at the action but instantly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her down, closer to him. Angel put his hands on her waist and pulled her as close to him as he could. They stayed like that for a few moments until Kendall saw Angel get staked by Malcolm because of her. Kendall instantly pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I-I can't." Kendall said, shaking her head furiously.

"Kendall…I." Angel started before Kendall silenced him.

"I can't. They'll kill you." Kendall said before running as fast as she could, away from him. She was lost in thought and didn't notice that Daniel's car in the driveway. She ran into the house and immediately fell to the floor. Daniel was standing in front of her with the stone in his hand.

"What the hell." Kendall gasped. He was supposed to be gone for a week.

"You didn't think I'd miss your birthday, did you?" Daniel asked.

"St-Stupid son of a bitch." Kendall spat as he fastened the necklace around her neck before dragging her up the stairs to her room. He threw her to the ground and started kicking and punching her. Kendall just stopped fighting after a point, unable to feel anything happening to her. She didn't even feel the belt as it dug into the skin of her back. After half an hour, Daniel grew bored and stopped.

"I'll be back in a week." He said before leaving the room. Kendall stayed on the ground until she heard his car pull away, leaving her alone. When she was sure she was gone, she pulled on her hoodie slowly, careful of the wounds on her back and left the house weakly. She didn't want to be there alone anymore. She needed to go somewhere where she could _feel _again.

It had started to rain as soon as Kendall left the house but she didn't mind. She normally liked the rain. She remembered when she was younger and asked her mother why it rained, she told her that it was because the angel's were crying. Now, Kendall wondered if it was her mother who was crying.

She walked to a small apartment building and walked down the hall of the main floor before she reached the one she was looking for. She knocked on the door softly and a few seconds later, Angel was standing there in a pair of sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

"Kendall, what's the matter?" Angel asked, noticing the look on her face. He helped her inside and over toward the bed, which was the closest thing around. "Ken, talk to me." Angel said, looking into her eyes again. Kendall thought for a few minutes before leaning forward and kissing him. Angel responded instantly and kissed her back softly. Kendall reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it up slightly, causing Angel to pull back.

"Kendall." Angel said in an unsure voice. It wasn't because he didn't want to do anything, it was because he didn't want her to do something she didn't want to.

"Angel please." Kendall said, looking into his eyes. "I've been numb for so long. Help me feel again." Angel looked into her eyes for a moment before leaning forward again and kissing her. Kendall laid back on the bed and pulled Angel down on top of her.

* * *

Later that night, Kendall woke up beside Angel. He had his arm around her waist protectively. The wounds on her back had finished healing before anything happened which she was glad for. She didn't want Angel seeing them. Kendall pulled herself closer to Angel and put her head on his chest before falling asleep again.

* * *

_Kendall was in Dean's body again. She looked around and saw Sam laying on a bed, looking half asleep._

"_Sammy." Kendall said softly, sounding weird coming from Dean's mouth._

"_Dean, don't call me that." Sam said annoyed, making Kendall laugh._

"_Sammy." Kendall said again, moving out of the bed she was in and sat next to him._

"_What is it?" Sam asked annoyed, sitting up._

"_Tell Dean to stop looking." Kendall said. Sam's eyes immediately widened when he realized what had happened._

"_Kendall?" Sam asked._

"_Tell him to stop. He's going to get himself killed, especially with bargaining with demons. He almost got me killed last time he took over my body, don't tell him that one though. I have two people that help me make it through the days, but the other thing that keeps me going is knowing that I'm keeping you safe by staying away. Please tell him that last part and tell him I'm fine." Kendall finished, taking a breath._

"_He won't stop, you know him as well as I do. Probably more." Sam said._

"_I know, just at least get him to stop bargaining with demons." Kendall pleaded._

"_I will." Sam nodded._

"_And has he told you about getting into my mind anymore?" Kendall asked._

"_Yeah, he said he saw a guy with brown hair and brown eyes earlier tonight. He said he got a safe vibe or something like that." Sam told her._

"_Thanks Sammy." Kendall said, hugging her baby brother._

"_Happy Birthday Kendall." Sam said, giving a weak smile._

"_Thanks Sammy. Tell Dean I said Happy Birthday big brother." Kendall said before she was pushed back._

* * *

When she woke up the next morning, Kendall woke up to find Angel looking down at her. 

"What?" Kendall asked.

"You looked happy. That was a nice change." Angel told her. Kendall gave another smile before realizing it was morning.

"Shit." Kendall said, looking around for a clock. "What time is it."

"Kendall, stay here. No one can hurt you when you're with me." Angel promised.

"I know Angel." Kendall said. "It's just…"

The next thing Kendall knew, she was standing over Angel with a dagger in her hand.

"W-What the hell?" Kendall asked, dropping the knife.

"I think Dean figured it out again." Angel said. "He yelled at me for 'taking advantage of his baby sister.'" Angel explained.

"I'm sorry Angel." Kendall said softly. "I told Sam to tell him to stop trying."

"Well apparently he didn't listen. Must be as stubborn as you." Angel said teasingly.

"That's a Winchester trait as it turns out." Kendall said, giving a weak smile. She turned to the clock that read nine forty nine and freaked.

"Shit, what if he came back again." Kendall said, jumping out of the bed and pulling on her jeans and hoodie that ended up on the floor the night before.

"Kendall" Angel tried.

"He's got me fuckin low jacked Angel. If he sees I'm not home, he can track me here and then he'd kill you." Kendall said, running to the door. She looked back at him one last time before running out the door and back to the house. Daniel wasn't back but David was in the kitchen.

"Kendall, thank god. I thought they took you to the council." David said in a relieved voice.

"No, I had to see Angel." Kendall answered, taking the coffee cup the David passed to her.

"About what?" David asked.

"Don't worry." Kendall said, quickly sipping on the coffee so she couldn't answer him. He must've gotten the hint and dropped it. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"The council is having some big meeting. They allowed him to leave for your birthday but now he'll be gone for a week." David promised.

"Good." Kendall nodded. David always knew what was going on so she knew she was safe. "In that case, I'll be seeing you." Kendall said, moving back for the front door.

"Where are you going?" David asked though he already knew.

"Gotta talk to Angel." Kendall answered before leaving.

It took about ten minutes to get back to his apartment but when she did, she was smiling again. One of the rare genuine smiles that only appeared once a year pretty much. She knocked on the door softly, waiting for him to answer.

"Kendall?" He asked, surprised to see her back. Kendall wrapped her arms and pulled him into another kiss. Angel pulled her into the room and closed the door as they both moved back into the room. They both fell on the bed, pulling each other as close as they could get to the other.

**Okay, yeah. Got two stories updated today. Go me. That was because I'm procrastinating on my reading assignment. Bad Karli. Anyway, yeah. Leave reviews and I'll love you forever.**


	12. Blank

Two years later, Kendall and Angel were still together. He was the only thing keeping her sane anymore. Dean hadn't stopped looking no matter how many times Kendall told them all to, but he'd at least stopped talking to demons about her.

It was Kendall's eighteenth birthday and she decided to go on patrol early with Angel, knowing that Daniel would be home when she got back.

At eight o'clock, Kendall met Angel at the park like she always did.

"Happy Birthday." Angel said, sneaking up on her and giving her a small kiss.

"Thanks." Kendall gave a weak smile before she started walking toward the cemetery.

"What's the matter?" Angel asked, following her.

"I don't really like my birthday." Kendall told him.

"Why not?" Angel asked.

"Because it's also Dean's birthday." Kendall muttered quietly, pulling out a stake. Angel didn't know what to say, he never did when Kendall mentioned her brother. He just followed and stayed close to her.

* * *

"Can we just patrol a little longer?" Kendall asked. 

"Kendall, it's almost three in the morning and there haven't been any vampires. I don't think they're coming out tonight." Angel told her.

"Who knows. Maybe they're waiting for something." Kendall tried.

"Ken, go home. Get some sleep." Angel said, giving her a small kiss. Kendall gave a weak smile before turning and walking back to the house. She climbed up the tree beside the house and quietly slipped in through her bedroom window.

"Think I'd be asleep Kendy?" Daniel asked from the door.

"Just hit me and let me go to sleep." Kendall said, showing no emotion. She learned not to.

"Such a smartass." Daniel said, holding out the stone necklace. Kendall instantly fell to the ground, struggling half heartedly to get up. Daniel fastened it around her neck and started kicking her a few times to start off. Kendall just tried to imagine she was somewhere else with her brothers, with Angel. It seemed to work until Kendall noticed she didn't feel the blows anymore. She turned her head and saw Daniel kneeling over her. The look on his face chilled her to the bone.

"You know Kendall, you grew up to be so beautiful." Daniel said, putting his hand on her cheek, making her flinch away at the touch. "Aw, don't be like that." He said, leaning down, his face close to hers.

"Get away from me." Kendall spat, punching him in the face weakly. He just smirked and hit her back.

"Hey, play nice now. Don't want anything to happen to De and Sammy." Daniel sneered. Kendall glared up at him but didn't fight him any more. "That's a good girl." He moved his hand lower to her belt and Kendall just closed her eyes tightly, wishing she was with Angel. The last thing she remembered feeling were her jeans being pulled down roughly before something hit her head and she blacked out.

* * *

When Kendall woke up the next morning, she found herself lying in her bed in a pair of black pajama bottoms and her black AC/DC shirt. She was confused as to what happened. Last thing she remembered she was on the floor. 

Slowly, Kendall got out of her bed and made her way down the stairs. She found David sitting in the kitchen with a sad expression on his face.

"Kendall, are you alright?" David asked.

"You know, don't you?" Kendall asked.

"I found you on the floor. I helped you get dressed." David said, his face subtly turning red.

"Thanks David. You always got my back." Kendall said, giving a weak smile. It was hard, the events from earlier swimming around in her head. She tried her best to block them out and think positive.

"He won't be back for a while." David told her, sensing her next question.

"When will he be back?" Kendall asked.

"A month." David shrugged. Kendall gave a relieved smile and looked out the window. It was bright outside and when Kendall looked at the clock, she saw it was almost noon.

"Hey, are you sure he'll be gone for a month?" Kendall asked.

"Planning on staying as far away from this house as you can?" David asked.

"Damn straight." Kendall nodded.

"I'm sure. If not, I'll find you." David promised. Kendall gave him a hug before running up the stairs to her room and packing a small duffle bag full of clothes. She just got them packed when she heard the familiar sound coming up the stairs. Quickly she shoved the bag under her bed and turned to the door just in time to see Daniel standing there with a twisted smile that he'd worn the night before.

"How are you today Kendy?" Daniel asked.

"Don't call me that. Only one person cal call me that." Kendall half growled.

"Aw, don't be like that." Daniel said, walking closer and slipping the necklace around her neck.

"What, didn't I already suffer last night?" Kendall asked, not wanting to repeat what happened earlier.

"Yes well you slipped into unconsciousness quite early I'm afraid." Daniel said, throwing her on the bed.

"Stop!" Kendall yelled, trying to throw him off but to no avail. She didn't want this again. Once was bad enough but she didn't know if she could deal with it again.

"Don't be like that." He said softly, brushing her hair out of her face with one hand and moving his other down to the waistband of her pajamas. Tears started to fall freely as Daniel continued tormenting her, telling her that that was all she was good for and that her family was glad to have her gone. She knew it was a lie, she saw different everyday but it didn't stop it from hurting any less.

* * *

After Daniel had left half an hour later, David came back upstairs, telling her that he was sorry, that Daniel wasn't supposed to come back. He also promised her that he wouldn't be coming back. She just nodded blankly. 

"Kendall, talk to me." David said concerned. Kendall didn't say anything, just stared off in front of her. "Kendall, please." Kendall still didn't move. David thought of ways to help her, then remembered where she was headed before Daniel came back. Angel. David pulled out the bag that was under the bed and put it in one hand before picking up Kendall. She didn't fight him and for that, he was glad. He carried her down the stairs and into his car. As quickly as he could, he sped to the apartment complex where he saw her go so many times before. He parked the car and grabbed the bag before picking up Kendall again and walking through the halls. He walked down until he arrived at the one he'd always seen Kendall go into.

"Angel." He said, kicking the door with his foot, his arms full. A few moments went by before the door opened, revealing Angel. He took one look at Kendall and immediately took her from David.

"What happened to her?" Angel asked, eyes full of concern as he laid her down on his bed. David followed him into the apartment, still carrying her bag.

"Daniel did something to her. She won't respond to me." David told him, putting the bag on a chair. There was fury in Angel's eyes, but he tried to push it back. He kneeled beside the bed and look into Kendall's eyes.

"Kendall, come on, it's me." Angel said softly, brushing back her hair. Kendall didn't respond. "Ken, talk to me. It's Angel. I won't hurt you." Tears started to fall from Kendall's eyes as she looked at him.

"A-Angel." She started to cry harder, making Angel sit beside her on the bed and hug her close to him. David saw that he wasn't needed anymore and left the two of them alone.

"Ken, what happened?" Angel asked, stroking her hair gently.

"He…He…" Kendall started crying harder as she tried to force the words out. "He touched me the way I only want you to." Angel's body tensed, anger clearly present in his eyes. The son of a bitch had raped her. Kendall's body started shaking more and Angel hugged her closer and made soothing noises. Soon, Kendall was fast asleep in Angel's arms. He maneuvered the both of them so they were under the covers, Kendall's head resting on his chest.

* * *

The next morning, Kendall woke up. She couldn't remember where she was but the events from the day before kept replaying in her head. The pain, the taunting. She felt a body beside her and scooted away as best as she could. The sudden movement caused Angel to wake up and look at her with worried eyes. 

"Ken, it's me. I won't hurt you." Angel said softly. Kendall just moved closer to the wall. "Kendall, you know I won't hurt you." Angel was a little hurt that Kendall was moving away from him. All he wanted to do was make her feel better.

"Angel, make him go away, please." Kendall said so softly that if Angel hadn't have been a vampire, he wouldn't have heard her.

"Kendall, what are you talking about?" Angel asked. Kendall looked him in the eyes to reassure herself that it was him before moving closer and kissing him softly.

"Angel, make the feeling inside me go away." Kendall begged, looking into his eyes.

"Kendall, maybe it wouldn't be the best idea, I mean after…" Kendall just kissed him again, letting Angel know that she really needed him now. Angel responded by wrapping his arms around her waist comfortingly and pulling her closer to him.

That night, they both laid together, Angel holding Kendall close to her. Kendall had fallen asleep half an hour earlier but Angel stayed up, making sure nothing happened to her. He hated seeing her hurt because of that bastard. Angel swore to himself that he would protect Kendall as much as he possibly could.

**Okay, so I know it took forever. See, I've been busy with homework and talking to my cute potential soon to be boyfriend. yay. **

**And I might have Born Like This updated tonight cuz I've had about half a chapter typed up for a week so once I finish it, it'll go directly up, I promise.**


	13. Visitor

On Kendall's twenty first birthday, she was able to move out of Daniel's house and move into David's. She didn't understand why the council did it but she was happy she did. Now Daniel couldn't beat her every night whenever he felt like it.

"Kendall." David said from Kendall's new bedroom door.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked.

"You going on patrol tonight?" David asked.

"Don't have a choice." Kendall said, pulling on her leather jacket.

"Be careful, okay." David said concerned.

"I always am." Kendall told him as she walked out the front door.

Kendall walked for ten minutes before she got to the cemetery. She looked around, waiting for Angel.

"He's not coming tonight. There are watchers outside his apartment complex." A voice said from behind her. She whipped around and was met with a man with black hair and green eyes. "So you're the Winchester girl. I thought you'd be taller."

"What do you mean they're outside his apartment complex." Kendall said harshly.

"They're not going to do anything bad to him. They think that you're seeing someone in that apartment complex. He won't risk leaving." He told her.

"Who the hell are you?" Kendall asked.

"Name's Whistler." He told her.

"Ok, why are you here and how do you know who I am?" Kendall asked, still alert.

"The powers sent me. They sent me to watch over you since you were born." Whistler told her.

"Who are the powers?" Kendall asked.

"They're the ones who awakened the Slayer after all these years." He explained. "They saw that a slayer was needed now more than ever."

"Why? And why me?" Kendall asked.

"There were two paths you could've taken. One was the one you followed. You became the slayer and met Angel." Whistler started.

"And the other?" Kendall asked.

"You never became the slayer, never got your abilities, stayed with your family and died on a hunt when you were ten." Whistler finished. "We figured this one would be better."

"Oh yeah, a life where I got beat on a daily basis since I was seven." Kendall said, rolling her eyes.

"At least you're alive and you'll meet up with your family soon darlin." Whistler said.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Shit." Whistler said.

"I'm gonna see them soon?" Kendall said.

"I'm going to be in so much trouble." Whistler said to himself.

"When?" Kendall asked.

"I can't tell you." Whistler said.

"Why not?" Kendall asked harshly.

"Things will get screwed up." Whistler answered.

"Tell me now!" Kendall yelled, starting for him. Kendall went to punch him but he just disappeared. "God Damn it!" Kendall yelled to no one in particular.

"Talking to yourself. Never a good thing." A voice said behind her. Kendall jumped and saw a tall vampire who was smirking at her.

"He'll do." Kendall said to herself before lunging for him.

* * *

Kendall woke up around noon the next day and walked into the kitchen where David was waiting for her with a cup of coffee in his hands. 

"Good morning." David said kindly.

"Morning." Kendall said tiredly.

"What time did you get back?" David asked.

"Around four, just before the sun started coming up." Kendall yawned.

"Why so late, did you find a nest?" David asked.

"No, just wanted to stay out now that I know I can." Kendall answered, taking the coffee cup from him and taking a large gulp.

"You still need to be careful Kendall, especially with that thing around your ankle." David said, pointing to her left ankle where the lead bracelet had been for the last six years of her life.

"Yeah, I know." Kendall sighed. "I think I'm gonna head back upstairs."

"Alright." David nodded. Kendall got up from her chair and walked down the hall to her room which was purple and black. David had wanted her to paint it pink and Kendall had almost kicked his ass when he suggested it. She yawned once more before plopping down on her bed and falling asleep.

* * *

"_This is taking too long. We've been all around the fuckin United States and we still haven't found her." Dean said, throwing a glass at the wall._

"_Son, calm down." John said sternly._

"_No, It's been fifteen fucking years dad. Where the fuck is she?!" Dean yelled._

"_We'll find her Dean." Sam said calmly._

"_Don't act like you care about her Sammy. You're the one leaving!" Dean yelled._

"_I do care about her Dean!" Sam yelled back. "I really do."_

"_Bullshit, you're ditching her so you can go to that fuckin school!" Dean said, balling his fists._

"_I'm going to that fuckin school because moving around the whole fuckin country is makin me crazy." Sam yelled._

"_You're such a selfish bastard!" Dean yelled louder._

"_Fuck this!" Sam yelled before walking out of the room that they were in._

_

* * *

_Kendall woke up and looked around, breathing heavily. Dean was extremely pissed that she was still gone and she was taking it out on their little brother who had gotten into Stanford. Kendall was happy for Sam for getting into such a big school, she really was. She didn't understand why Dean was using that against him, saying that he didn't care about her. Kendall knew that Sam cared about her and she wished that Dean could see that too. With a small sigh, Kendall got off her bed and left the house, deciding that she wanted to get out and see Angel. 


	14. The Ring

**Okay so this takes place a year after my last chapter, just so ya know.**

_

* * *

She was in what looked like a crypt with a bunch of antiques and jewelry around her. She wasn't sure what she was looking for but she knew that she would find it there. She had to find it there, it was important, she could sense that._

_Then in the corner, something caught her attention. It was a ring with a big blood red stone in the center with some engravings on the side, weird symbols. She reached out to grab it when there was a bright light that pushed her away._

* * *

Kendall woke up with a start, breathing heavily. She looked at the clock on her bedside and saw that it was just after dawn. She'd just gotten in and fallen asleep three hours earlier but now she couldn't fall asleep again. Slowly, she picked herself off her bed and pulled on her hoodie before walking down the hall to the kitchen where surprisingly David was already sitting. 

"Why are you up so early Kendall?" David asked.

"I had a dream. Can't fall back asleep." Kendall answered, sitting down across from him.

"What was it about?" David asked.

"Um, I was in a crypt or something and it had a lot of antiques in it. I saw a ring in the corner and then I woke up." Kendall answered. "I think it was important."

"What did it look like?" David questioned, interested.

"Uh, it had a silver band and a big red stone, like the color of blood. There were also some weird symbols on it like…" Kendall grabbed a piece of paper off the table and a pen before drawing the symbols that looked like two wavy likes with two circles above and below the lines and then the other which looked like a diamond with a line coming from it and a circle around the line. "This." She turned the paper so it was facing him and David let out a gasp.

"Kendall, you saw this?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kendall asked.

"It's supposed to be just a legend. It's called the Blood Stone. When it was made into a ring and the symbols were placed around it, it supposedly gave the ring power." David explained.

"What kind of power?" Kendall questioned.

"It can make a vampire immortal. Stakes, Holy water, Sunlight. None of those will kill it." David told her.

"So if I got this for Angel, he would be invulnerable?" Kendall asked.

"It's just a legend Kendall." David told her.

"I saw it for a reason David. It has to be real." Kendall insisted. David sighed and gave a slight nod.

"There are a few books here, I may be able to find something to help." David said, getting up and walking over toward the small office where David kept all this books. Kendall got up and followed after him, a small smile on her face. If she could find this ring for Angel, she wouldn't have to worry about him getting killed.

David started going through the bookshelves and pulled out a few books before handing them to Kendall.

"There might be some stuff in those." David told her.

"Thanks David." Kendall smiled before sitting down behind his desk and started flipping through the books.

* * *

Around five o'clock, Kendall was ready to fall back asleep. All the books didn't do anything to help, just told her what David had already told her. It wasn't until the last page of the last book that she smiled again. 

"David." Kendall called. A few moments later, David was standing in front of her.

"Find something Kendall?" David asked.

"I think so." Kendall smiled, showing him the page. "It says that the Slayer who is meant to find it can sense it. All I gotta do is say this shit in…Latin." Kendall frowned, trying to read it. "You know, it would be a lot easier if I could read Latin."

"Let me help." David said, saying each word slowly before having Kendall repeat it. After he finished, Kendall said it all together. There was a gust of wind and a small red orb appeared in front of her.

"What the hell?" Kendall asked, looking up at David.

"Do you see something?" David asked.

"Yeah, that fuckin thing right there." Kendall said, pointing to the orb.

"What?" David asked, looking around.

"Never mind. I'll be back soon, maybe." tucking a stake into her pants and a dagger into a sheath around her wrist, she walked out of the house, following the orb that was floating in front of her.

About an hour later, The orb led her into a cemetery and up to a small crypt. Kendall went to open the door that seemed like it was welded shut. With some extra force, Kendall was able to push it open enough to squeeze herself in. She looked around and saw everything from her dream. Focusing more, she searched for the ring that wasn't in it's place.

"Okay, where are you?" Kendall asked, half to herself, half to the orb to show her where the ring was hidden. Kendall started moving some stuff around and under a small black cloth was the ring she had been searching for.

"Thank you." Kendall said to no one in particular as she placed the ring into her jean pocket. She got up to leave when something silver caught her eye. She turned and saw four silver chains with a simple silver pendant hanging from a small rack. She didn't know what they were but she grabbed them anyway and put them into her hoodie pocket. Deciding that she should get back, she left the crypt and closed the door behind her, sealing it back into place. She then walked down the street, following the way she came.

* * *

An hour later, she arrived back at the house to find David in the kitchen again. 

"Did you find it?" David asked. Kendall just smiled and pulled out the ring. She also pulled out the chains. "Oh my god." David said when you saw them.

"What are they?" Kendall asked.

"They're very powerful charms. The one wearing them can basically hide better. It makes them harder to find and track." David explained.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, they are exceptionally powerful." David told her.

"If you need me, I'll be in my room." Kendall said, a small plan forming in her head. She walked into her room and closed the door behind her before laying down on her bed. She closed her eyes and focused on her brother.

* * *

_When Kendall opened her eyes again, she was staring at a pale yellow ceiling. She looked around and saw John sleeping in the bed next to hers. Well, Dean's technically. She scanned the room for a few seconds before stopping on her father's journal that lay on the table in the room. Quietly as to not wake up their father, Kendall got off the bed and walked over to the table. She hoped that inside she could find a name and address of a friend that she could use. She flipped through a few pages before she stopped on one. Missouri. It said that she was a psychic. Kendall memorized the address just as her father woke up._

"_Dean, what the hell do you think you're doing?" John asked in his stern voice._

"_Nothing Daddy." Kendall said, turning quickly to look at her father before she was pushed back into her body._

* * *

Kendall woke up with a start and looked around. It looked like it had just gotten dark which meant that Kendall should be leaving soon to meet with Angel. Before she left, Kendall quickly wrote down the address of the woman on a piece of paper and then wrote a small note, telling her who she was, but being a psychic, she probably already knew that. She asked her to send the first three necklaces to her father and brothers since she could hopefully sense where they were. She put the three necklaces into the envelope and shoved it into her hoodie pocket before heading out the door after grabbing another stake and tucking it away. 

Kendall walked out of the house at a quick pace, wanting to put the letter into the mail as soon as possible. About a block from the cemetery where she was supposed to meet Angel, she found one. With a small smile on her face, Kendall dropped the letter into the mailbox. She then turned and finished walking to the cemetery where Angel was already waiting behind a tree.

"Angel, I've got something that I think you might like." Kendall told him softly.

"What is it?" Angel asked. Slowly Kendall pulled out the ring and held it out. Angel let out a breath that he didn't need and took the ring. "Is this what I think it is?" Angel asked.

"I would think so." Kendall nodded.

"How did you find it. It was supposed to be a myth." Angel said in awe.

"Well it wasn't. Now put it on." Kendall said, smiling. Angel smiled back and slipped the ring onto his finger. He was suddenly filled with a warmth that he hadn't felt since he'd been turned all those years ago.

"Thank you Kendall." Angel said, hugging her close to him. Kendall smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"So what do you say we don't patrol tonight." Kendall suggested, smirking.

"I think that would be a good idea." Angel said, wrapping his arms around her waist and leading her back to his apartment which wasn't far away.


	15. Free

On Kendall's twenty third birthday, Kendall was sitting on the couch in the living room flipping through channels since David promised that it could be her day off. Angel was supposed to come over in a few hours to hang out so the day seemed to be going great until the phone started ringing.

"David, are you gonna get that?" Kendall yelled through the house.

"I'm working on it." David yelled as he walked into the kitchen to get the phone. The ringing stopped and Kendall smiled as she continued flipping through Channels. This was her third birthday where she didn't have to worry about Daniel. A few minutes later David came back into the room with a look on his face that Kendall didn't like too much.

"Just tell me what's going on." Kendall said, turning off the t.v.

"That was Malcolm. He's sending Daniel over here later and the three of us are to go to the council." David told her.

"You're kidding. Please say you're kidding." Kendall half begged.

"I'm sorry Kendall." David said truthfully. He knew how much Kendall loved being at least partially free. Kendall just got up off the couch and walked into her room. She locked the door behind her and laid down on her bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

"_Dean, hurry up, we've gotta go." John said from a motel room door. He was holding a bag in his hands and went to pick up another._

"_Yes sir." Dean said, zipping up a bag and picking it up along with another._

"_What's the matter with you. You're always ready before me." John said to his oldest._

"_You don't even remember, do you?" Dean asked._

"_What, because it's your birthday, you think you get to slack off?" John asked._

"_It's not just my birthday!" Dean yelled. _

"_We're gonna find Kendall son." John told him._

"_Not soon enough!" Dean yelled louder._

"_Calm down Dean." John said in his stern voice._

"_No, something's gonna happen tonight dad, I can feel it." Dean said in a lower voice._

"_Like what?" John asked, curious._

"_I don't know Dad, but it's gonna be bad."_

* * *

Kendall shot up in bed and looked around. The sun had just set and she could hear the front door open. She pulled on an AC/DC hoodie before walking out of her room and into the living room where both David and Daniel were waiting. 

"Oh fuckin joy." Kendall said, rolling her eyes.

"Kendall Rose Tanner, do not roll your eye at me. And watch your language." Daniel scolded.

"That's not my name. Never has been, never will be." Kendall half yelled.

"Do not raise your voice at me." Daniel yelled.

"I'm not your daughter." Kendall yelled back. "I'm John Winchester's daughter."

"No you're my daughter, my ungrateful daughter!" Daniel yelled, backhanding her. It didn't hurt her, just made her angry.

"Ungrateful!" Kendall yelled, moving to hit him when David held her back.

"Bad idea." He whispered so Daniel couldn't hear. Kendall subtly nodded and moved to walk out of the house when she suddenly fell to the ground as she felt weak. She looked down at her ankle where the lead ring was glowing pink.

"Now you're going to go calmly." Daniel hissed into her ear. Kendall just glared up at him as he picked her up roughly and threw her into the car. David followed behind, not sure what to do. He just got into the car and sat down beside her, trying to comfort her without Daniel seeing.

* * *

An hour later, the three of them arrived at the council and got out of the car. 

"Bring her up." Daniel said as he headed into the building. David helped Kendall out of the car and helped her to stand as she was still weak.

"I'm so sorry Kendall." David told her.

"I know David." Kendall said in a pained voice, "It's not your fault that he's a dick." Daniel disappeared into the building while David and Kendall slowly made their way toward it. They weren't to far away when there was an explosion and they were both thrown back into a car. As Kendall's vision cleared, she could see that the building where the watchers council used to be was consumed in flames and it was starting to crumble down. Kendall turned to the side and saw that David was starting to go in and out of consciousness.

"David, come on David, wake up." Kendall said, shaking him but he closed his eyes and didn't wake up. "Damnit, wake up." Kendall pleaded. As she was shaking him, she felt something in his jacket pocket. Inside she found a cell phone and let out a breath. She dialed 911 and waited for someone to answer.

"911, what's your emergency?" A woman asked.

"There was an explosion. There were a lot of people inside and someone outside. He got thrown into a car and he won't wake up." Kendall told her where they were and left the phone by David as she ran as well as she could back to the car. Daniel had left the keys on the seat and Kendall put them into the ignition and drove away. If she stayed there then she would have to deal with the police and paramedics and she knew she wouldn't be able to.

As she drove back home, a small smile broke out onto her face. She was sad that so many people had died but she was finally free and that's all she cared about. She pulled up to David's house and ran in and then into her room. She quickly packed a few bags of clothes and one of the necklaces she saved for herself before running back out and throwing them into the car. She was still weak but she managed to fight threw it and speed over to Angel's apartment. She turned off the car and ran in and began knocking on the door furiously.

"Ken, what's the matter?" Angel asked, noticing the look on her face.

"I'm free." Kendall said so softly that Angel couldn't even hear her.

"What?" Angel asked. Kendall looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm free." Kendall said again.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked as he led Kendall into his apartment and sat down on the couch.

"Daniel made me and David were going to the watcher's council. As we were walking up to the building, it exploded, with all the watchers inside." Kendall explained. They both knew it was horrible that so many people had just been blown up but at that moment they didn't care.

"So you're free now?" Angel asked.

"Completely free." Kendall said, smiling wider.

"So what do you want to do now?" Angel asked.

"I wanna find my family." Kendall said softly with a small smile on her face.

**Not that great but I have plans tonight so i wanted to get this up.**


	16. Search

Two days later after Kendall had gone to the hospital to make sure David was okay, she was ready to get out of Boston and search for her family. She had tried to get back into Dean's head but for some reason she couldn't.

The other reason why it was taking so long to leave was the fact that when Angel took off Kendall's tracker that she had since she was fifteen, it released the sesenta stone fragments inside and that had weakened her.

Now both of them were ready to leave and get the hell away from this town they'd been in for the worst years of their lives. Angel had the bloodstone ring on his finger, ever since Kendall had found it he never took it off. They both got into Angel's car, a 1968 Plymouth Belvedere GTX Convertible, and took off down the highway.

"Any idea where we're going?" Angel asked after an hour of silence.

"I don't know. I haven't been able to get into Dean's head and I don't have a way of tracking them." Kendall said, typing on the laptop in front of her.

"What about that woman you told me about, the psychic." Angel asked.

"Missouri? What about her?" Kendall asked.

"Maybe we should visit her." Angel suggested.

"No." Kendall said almost automatically. She could do a lot of things but this was one thing she wouldn't do.

"But she might be able to help us find them." Angel told her.

"We can find them on our own." Kendall snapped. "I'm not going back."

"We're not going back to Boston." Angel promised her.

"Not Boston. Lawrence. I'm not going back there." Kendall told him. She wasn't going back to the place where her mother was killed.

"Okay, we won't go." Angel said, sensing her fear of going back. Kendall gave a weak smile as they continued down the highway.

* * *

"Damnit, this is getting us nowhere." Kendall said, frustrated. It had been a three weeks and there was still no sign of them. Kendall was getting ready to kill someone to get answers. 

"Kendall, we'll find them." Angel said, putting his hands on her waist to try and calm her down and stop her pacing.

"Not Soon enough!" Kendall yelled, pulling away. "I'm finally free and I can't find them."

"Kendall, just breathe and relax. Maybe if you do, you can sense them." Angel tried.

"I've been relaxed for a week and it hasn't worked." Kendall started pacing again in the small motel room.

"It will work, just calm down Ken." Angel said softly.

"We should head out." Kendall said, heading for the door.

"You should get to sleep. You haven't slept at all in the past two weeks." Angel told her.

"I don't need sleep, I need my brothers." Kendall said, walking out of the motel room and out to the car. She got into the passenger seat and opened up her laptop again. She had managed to hack into a few sites to search for any information about Winchesters, but the only thing she found was that Social Services wanted to take her brothers away from her father.

Angel got into the car and took off down the highway with a sigh as Kendall still typed away at the computer.

* * *

Two months passed and they still hadn't found anything on her family. Kendall was getting more frustrated everyday and Angel hated seeing her so upset. 

Angel had decided to stop at a nearby bar because Kendall hadn't really eaten anything since they started searching for her family. Kendall had argued that she was fine but in the end Angel won as they walked into the bar together. They looked around and noticed something was off but they couldn't put their fingers on it. They just walked up to the bar, Kendall holding her laptop and Angel holding newspapers.

"Anything I can get you?" An older woman with light brown hair asked.

"Rum and coke." Kendall said instantly.

"Corona and a hamburger." Angel said since Kendall didn't order herself something to eat. The woman nodded and left to get their drinks first.

"You're gonna eat?" Kendall asked.

"It's for you Ken." Angel told her.

"I'm not hungry." Kendall said as she took the newspapers from him. "Maybe they searched the newspapers and heard about the mutilations in Seattle." Kendall said mostly to herself. The woman came back with their drinks a few moments later and Kendall took a large sip before going back to the computer.

"Kendall, we'll find them." Angel told her. He was scared at how she was acting now. She didn't eat, wouldn't sleep. All she could concentrate on was researching.

"Why the hell is he hiding. I can't find shit on John Winchester." Kendall said a little too loudly. The woman at the bar instantly turned to her.

"Why are you trying to find John Winchester?" She asked.

"It's none of your business." Kendall said as kindly as she could but she was already pissed about the lack of information.

"Are you cops?" She asked.

"Apparently not because if we were we could find him." Kendall half snapped.

"Sorry, she's just a little upset." Angel told the woman.

"I'm not upset." Kendall snapped. A blonde girl who looked a few years younger than Kendall walked over a second later and put the hamburger down next to Angel.

"Why are you trying to find him?" The woman asked.

"Because I've been missing him for eighteen years." Kendall snapped.

"Eighteen years. That was about the time that his daught…" The woman stopped talking as everything clicked in her head. "You're his daughter."

"How do you know my dad?" Kendall asked.

"He used to come around a lot." The woman said, "I'm Ellen by the way."  
"Kendall." Kendall said softly. "Do you know where he is?"

"No, I haven't seen him in years." Ellen said. Kendall could sense the hatred in those words.

"Great." Kendall muttered, going back to the computer and newspapers. As she searched through the articles, Kendall felt as though someone were watching her, more specifically, Angel.

"You feel that?" Kendall whispered.

"Yeah." Angel whispered back. At the same time, they both whipped around, pulling out guns from their placed on their belts and pointed them at the man who was glaring at them.

"Okay buddy, what's your problem?" Kendall asked at the man who had his gun pointed at her.

"There's something off about you two." He told her.

"Really? And what would that be?" Kendall asked.

"One of you aint human." He accused.

"Now why would you say that?" Angel asked.

"I can feel it." He said.

"Gordon, you put that gun down right now. Don't go bothering my costumers. You two put yours away too." Ellen said, pulling out a shotgun. Kendall and Angel glared at the man Gordon who glared back as he put his gun away. Kendall and Angel reluctantly did the same.

"Watch out for him, he's dangerous." Ellen warned as the two of them sat back at the bar. "Also something about your father. Most can be tracked down by other hunters, especially allies. For about a year your dad has been MIA unless he was with one of his allies."

"Wait, no one can find him?" Kendall asked.

"I wish I could tell you where he was sweetheart." Ellen said.

"Don't call me that." Kendall snapped closing the laptop and putting the newspapers on top of it.

"I'm sorry." Ellen said.

"Whatever." Kendall said, heading for the door. Angel paid Ellen for the drinks and followed Kendall out the door and to the car.

"Ken." Angel said, stopping her by the car and turning her around so she was facing him.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"We'll find them, I promise you. You just need to take a breath and focus, okay." Angel said softly. Kendall bit her lip and gave a small nod. "Okay, then lets go find a hotel so you can get some sleep.

"Okay." Kendall nodded and gave him a small kiss before getting into the car and laying her head on the back of the seat.

**Didn't turn out the way I wanted but I like it. Reviews are Love.**


	17. Reunion

A week later, they still didn't have any luck with finding Kendall's family. She remember that Sam had left to go to a big shot college, but she couldn't remember which one.

Taking Angel's advice, Kendall was currently resting in a motel room that they had just rented for the day. Angel had left to get food while Kendall got in a small nap.

_Kendall was behind the wheel of the Impala following a Chevy Truck she knew belonged to her father. She glanced at the mirror and found that she had entered Dean's head for the first time in months. As she continued to drive, she noticed a sign that said 'Now Entering Seattle.' Kendall had been right the week earlier when she figured that they had gone to Seattle on a hunt. A few minutes later, Kendall pulled into a parking lot to a motel. Before she woke up, she saw the sign to the motel. 'Jacob's Inn.'_

Kendall shot up out of bed just as Angel walked through the door.

"Kendall, what is it?" Angel asked, walking over to her. Kendall looked up at him with a smile and Angel knew what had happened. "You know where they are."

"A place called Jacob's Inn in Seattle." Kendall said, heading for the door. Angel followed after her and the two got back into the car before taking off down the highway.

* * *

Around Eleven at night, they arrived at the Inn. They drove into the parking lot and Kendall instantly spotted the Impala in front of a door with the number eighteen on it. Kendall let out a sarcastic laugh at the irony at the room number. It had been eighteen years since she'd last been with her happy little family. 

Lightening crashed above them as it had started raining about half an hour earlier.

"You want me to go with you?" Angel asked as Kendall just sat in the car, staring at the door.

"N-No. I n-ne-need to go up by myself first." Kendall said, giving him a brief look before turning back to look at the door.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked.

"Y-Yeah. H-Here I go." Kendall said, getting out of the car and closing the door softly behind her. It started to rain harder and the water soaked through her black jeans, AC/DC hoodie and AC/DC t-shirt. Sighing to herself, she walked up to the door eighteen and stood outside of it for two minutes, contemplating if she should pop back up into her family's lives or if she should go back to David, or she could just travel around with Angel, killing demons and vampires. Making up her mind, she softly knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. She heard hushed voices before someone walked to the door and opened it. As the door opened, Kendall was met by Dean.

"Kendall?" Dean asked, his eyes wide with shock. Kendall didn't say anything, just flung herself into his arms and hugged him close. "Oh god Kendall, it's you."

"I missed you so much De." Kendall said, crying into his shoulder. "I've been searching for you for months."

"We're been searching for you for years." Dean told her as tears started to fall from his eyes. After three minutes, they pulled apart and Kendall was immediately pulled into another hug, this time by her father.

"You're okay." John said, hugging her tightly to him, making sure she was really there.

"I'm okay." Kendall agreed, breathing in his scent that she hadn't smelled since she was five. "I missed you daddy."

"I missed you too sweetheart. We all missed you." John told her as he pulled away to get a good look at her. Tears flowed freely from his eyes as he saw how much he missed her grow up. He then noticed that her clothes were soaked and she was shaking. "Kendall, we should get you into some dry clothes." Kendall nodded as Dean already grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a black long sleeved shirt from his bag.

"Thanks De." Kendall said, taking them and walking toward the bathroom.

"You're welcome Kendy." Kendall stopped and smiled. She had missed him calling her that more than anything. She walked into the bathroom and quickly changed into the clothes that Dean had given her. Kendall looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She finally found them.

Kendall tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and walked out of the bathroom to find Dean and John sitting on one of the beds in the room waiting for her. Two seconds later, Kendall found herself caught in Dean's embrace again.

"Dean." Kendall said in a small voice.

"I just want to make sure you're real." Dean told her.

"I'm real Dean, I promise." Kendall told him. Dean let her go and they both walked over to a bed and sat across from each other.

"So what have you been doin?" Kendall asked, looking between her father and her twin.

"Looking for you." Dean answered.

"Even though I told you that you'd get killed." Kendall said.

"Well you're my little sister, I couldn't stop looking." Dean told her.

"Well when your little sister says you could die if you look, you should listen." Kendall told him. "I couldn't protect you all the time."

"How did you do all that anyway?" John asked.

"Don't ask me. I fell asleep and all of a sudden I was Dean." Kendall answered with a shrug. "It was kinda weird."

"Yeah and it took me almost three years before I figured it out." Dean grumbled.

"Well that might've been because I tried to block out everything, but in that instant I couldn't." Kendall said, remembering the beating she had gotten.

"Kendall, I know it's going to hurt but what exactly happened to you after…" John's voice trailed off. Kendall bit her lip and looked down at the bed.

"Um…The guys who took me, watchers, they gave me to a watcher and his wife to house me while they trained me to be the slayer, the only one born in hundreds of years. The wife, Martha, she was really nice, she made me feel a little better about being taken. Then she died and the watcher I was with, Daniel, beat me on an almost daily basis. Then I met this guy and he helped keep me sane when I had no one left." Kendall started, not looking up.

"Was that the guy you were in bed with?" Dean asked with an overprotective tone.

"Don't start." Kendall said, looking up at him with a little sister glare.

"You were in bed with some random guy?" John asked in a fatherly tone.

"His name is Angel and he was the only thing keeping me sane. Still is." Kendall said, turning to her father.

"Sorry. You told us you couldn't come back, so how are you back?" John asked.

"The watchers council, that's where all the watchers pretty much lived and discussed me, was blown up. All the watchers were inside except for one who's been protecting me for years. They all died." Kendall told him. "So now I'm free."

"You don't have to leave anymore." Dean stated.

"Nope. I'm staying here, with you." Kendall said with a small smile.

They all talked for a while longer before Kendall couldn't stay awake anymore and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Okay so there's the reunion of Kendall, Dean, and John. Coming soon will be the introduction of Angel and the reunion with Sam.**


	18. Talk

**So I know I haven't updated this in forever. Since 10/14/07. That's like 4 1/2 months. I'm so sorry, I'll try and update this more regularly. **

**This is basically a filler chapter for now, just to get something up, you know.**

* * *

The soft rustling of paper woke Kendall up the next morning. She had never been a heavy sleeper, especially with her sensitive hearing. Opening her eyes and looking around, she found her father putting newspaper clippings and his old leather journal into a bag.

"Going somewhere?" Kendall asked. John jumped, surprised at the voice.

"You're awake." John said, sounding shocked.

"Never was a heavy sleeper." Kendall muttered, sliding out of bed and over to where her father was standing. "You leaving?"

"There's another hunt a few towns over. I was going to let you and Dean sleep in." John explained.

"Well I'm awake so I say we go kick some ass." Kendall said enthusiastically.

"Watch your language Kendall Mary." Kendall couldn't help but smile, even though she was getting scolded.

"I'm twenty two dad." Kendall told him. "I know Dean has said a lot worse over the past few years."

"That's because he's a man." Her father said, making Kendall roll her eyes.

"And I'm a Slayer." Kendall shot back. Her eyes scanned the room and remembered that someone was still missing, well, two people but she only focused on one for now.

"Where's Smammy?" Kendall asked.

"Stanford." John said as he continued stuffing stuff into bags.

"That was the name of it, now I remember." Kendall said to herself. She looked over at her father and noticed his irritation. "Why are you so mad?" John threw more stuff into the bag before sighing and looking up at her.

"I'm not mad, I'm proud of my boy really." John said.

"Well then why are you acting mad?" Kendall questioned. John looked over at Dean, making sure that he was still asleep before turning to look at his daughter.

"I'm just a little scared and selfish I guess." John told her. "After loosing you, I was broken, we all were. I wanted Sammy to stay so he could help us find you and because I was scared that he might get taken away from me too."

"Dad, he's helping save the world his own way. Ridding it of the other monsters out there." Kendall said, putting her hand on his arm. "He just trying to help everyone, don't you get it?" A small tear escaped John's eye but he quickly wiped it away as Dean woke up.

"Going to get breakfast?" Dean asked, getting up. Kendall couldn't help but laugh.

"No, dad said he found a hunt." Kendall explained.

"Dad, can't we take a break from hunting? I mean, we just got Kendy back." Dean said.

"Demons don't take breaks De." Kendall answered before John could say anything. Both of the men in the room looked at her weirdly. "What, it's true." Once John and Dean finished packing their things, Kendall's cell phone went off.

"Hello." Kendall asked.

"You forget about me?" Angel's voice came from the other end.

"No. Yes, sorry." Kendall said sincerely. "We talked and then we fell asleep and then there was more talking."

"It's alright; I got a room close by. When do you wanna head out to find your other brother?" Angel asked.

"Meet me out front." Kendall hung up the phone and looked up at her brother and father who were both looking at her confused.

"Who was that?" Dean asked.

"Someone." Kendall replied as if it was nothing.

"That guy?" Dean pressed.

"Yes, alright." Kendall said, rolling her eyes. "I'd love to go on a hunt but I have another stop to make."

"Where?" John asked.

"I'd rather not go into it right now but I promise I'll be back soon." Kendall said as she walked out front to meet Angel who was leaning against the car in the bright sunshine. Kendall smiled at Angel who seemed to bask in the glow; he was still getting used to the fact that he could walk in sunlight without bursting into flames. Kendall ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him like she hadn't seen him in months.

"I'm so sorry I forgot." Kendall muttered into his neck.

"It's alright. You get a freebie this time." Angel told her, making her laugh. The sound of someone clearing their throat forced Angel and Kendall apart. She turned around to be met by her brother and father who were looking Angel up and down.

"Dad, De. This is Angel and he lives up to his name." I told them. Angel kissed the top of my head before extending his hand. John shook his hand first, Dean following after reluctantly.

"Thank you for helping my daughter." John said, his tough voice faltering slightly.

"You don't have to thank me Mr. Winchester. I would've been just as sad as you if something happened to her." Angel said affectionately. Kendall just smiled and leaned up, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Let's get something straight though." Dean said, turning over protective brother. "I saw you with my sister once. If you have any idea of doing anything of that nature again…"

"Dean, shut up." Kendall said, standing between her brother and her love. "I'm as old as you and I know you've had your fill of one night stands. I'm sticking with one person."

"But you're my baby sister." Dean said.

"I'm your _twin _sister." Kendall said, putting emphasis on the word twin.

"You two, no bickering." John said, looking between his children.

"He's right. You two sound like your two." Angel said.

"But he started it." Kendall said in a baby voice, making Angel chuckle and kiss the top of her head affectionately again. "Besides, we kinda missed out on it before."

"Hey, we should head out Dean." John said sadly but sternly.

"Wh-What are you talking about dad?" Dean asked. "We just found her…"

"I found you." Kendall cut him off.

"And now we have to leave?" Dean continued.

"Demons don't take breaks Dean. You heard your sister." John said.

"Don't worry De; we'll meet up with you guys in a few days." Kendall said, walking over to her brother and hugging him close. "I just have to make one more stop."

"No, you're not going anywhere without me." Dean said sternly.

"Dean, I have Angel to watch over me." I promised, kissing his cheek and ruffling his hair playfully. "Don't worry so much, you'll prematurely grey. Actually, I think I see one right now…"

"Don't even play." Dean said, backing away, leaving Kendall smirking.

"How much time _do _you spend on your hair Dean?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow, "It looks like you primp more than me."

"I do not 'primp'" Dean said defensively. Kendall just smirked.

"Dean, we really need to go." John said.

"Yes sir." Dean nodded, turning back to his sister and hugging her tightly. "We better be seeing you soon."

"I'll be back before you know it." Kendall promised. When Dean finally released her, she was instantly swept up into a hug by John.

"Be careful Kendall. Those people who took you might be gone but there are still other things out there…" John started.

"I can take care of myself daddy." Kendall promised. "I've been slaying these baddies for years."

"If he hurts you…" John looked past Kendall to look at Angel who was still waiting beside the car.

"He'd never hurt me." Kendall muttered. "He saves me from the pain."

"This still doesn't mean I approve yet." John told her, making her give a small laugh.

"You will soon. I promise." Kendall finally released her father from the hug and moved over to Angel's car. She gave a small wave to her family before getting into the car and pulling away.

"So where to?" Angel asked.

"We're going to California." Kendall said with a small smile.


End file.
